For You
by PaceyRowe
Summary: But, apparently, he should have trusted her, should have believed her words. Because she was right, nothing was as it seemed. AU Season 4.
1. Chapter I: The forest

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the recognizable characters, they belong to their respective owners. I'm just having fun with them. Also, my first language isn't English so all the mistakes are my own as I don't have a beta, if you spot any please let me know so I can correct them as fast as possible. Thank you for reading and reviewing!

PS: The text in italics are thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER I: THE FOREST<strong>

"_It's over Morgana._"  
>"<em>You're wrong. This has just begun.<em>"

It's a clear and beautiful summer morning. The air is pure and warm and the sunlight filters through the leaves illuminating the path that crosses the forest.

Lancelot trots on the back of his black mare enjoying the sun and the light warmth, so different from the blistering heat of Camelot.

He has just finished the errand King Arthur entrusted him personally and now returns, leisurely, home.  
>So much has changed over the years. He has fulfilled his dream becoming a knight of Camelot, and one of the closest to the King for that matter, and the kingdom has been restored and has achieved a long awaited peace with magic.<p>

Soft footfalls echoing through the forest pull him out of his thoughts. He turns the horse around carefully to see a small child stepping out of the woods. He can be no more than three or four years old, a mop of dark curls getting into his bright green eyes.

His tiny frame bends looking at the very edge of the path where a myriad of wild flowers grow giving a little colour into a world of green. Slowly, the little boy collects all sorts of flowers clutching them tightly in his small fist. He's so concentrated in his task that he seems to have missed Lancelot's presence.

The knight watches him, amused and confused at the same time, from his high perch, a small smile grazing his lips. He will wait for his parents or guardians to arrive; surely he cannot leave alone such a small child without supervision. Besides, he doesn't know what it is, but there's something familiar about this kid, so he watches and waits for something to finally trigger his memory.

When the boy is satisfied with his flower arrangement he lays it down carefully on a clean patch of grass. He closes his eyes, murmuring softly through his lips and forms a circle with his hands. Suddenly, the little child opens his eyes and a bright flash of gold illuminates them while the flowers wove themselves into a tightly knit crown.

"That's what it is, magic." That's why he has stopped, why he has watched him so carefully, that's why he's so familiar. He's like Merlin, he has magic.

A woman's voice startles both the boy, who hides his magically created crown behind his back, and Lancelot, who, for reasons he cannot explain, guides his calm mare behind the woods on the opposite side of the path away from sight.

Not a second after he's behind the protection of the greenery the woman comes running so fast that she's just a blur of green and black, even to his trained eye.

"Emrys!" - She exclaims kneeling abruptly before the boy - "By the Gods, do not ever scare me like that again, do you hear me?" - The fright is clear in the woman's voice and in the way she holds the child tightly to her chest.

"What where you doing outside the house so early, my child?" - She questions, now more calm after she's sure her son is safe, and strokes lovingly his messy dark curls.

"I wanted to give you a present for your birthday, mama" – He answers shyly, a slight blush colouring the tip of his ears.

"Oh, my sweet boy, you shouldn't have. I do not need any present because I already have the best one there is, you my darling boy" – She gives a sweet kiss to the child's forehead as a thank you for his thoughtfulness.

"Here, mama. I made it myself" – The boy gives her the crown with a proud smile.

"It really is beautiful, my darling. I shall never take it off" – A big smile can be heard in her voice as she puts it on – "Did you use your magic, Em?" – She asks looking quickly around them.

"Yes" – the boy admits in a soft voice lowering his head.

"Emrys," – she says in a tired voice that shows how many times the pair has had this conversation – "you know our magic is a gift, but we have to be very careful in its use because if we abuse it they could find us. And I cannot lose you, my love, you are my life" – she whispers the last part in a broken sob hugging the boy again as a life line.

"I promise to be more careful. I don't want to lose you either, mama" – he replies into the safety of his mother's arms.

"Well, now that we are out of the house we shall go to the pond and bathe" – she says nonchalantly standing up and brushing the dust off of her dress.

"No! Please, no. I am clean. I promise!" – yells the boy with wide eyes.

"Really?" – she says with mischief in her voice as she kneels again and grabs a handful of mud from the edge of the woods – "because I think you are really, really dirty, Em" – she concludes throwing the mud on top of his head dirtying his hair, neck and shirt.

"Mama!" – yelps the little boy with a blanched face.

"Come on, sweetheart. Now you are dirty. Time for bathing" – she says with a tinkling laugh as she leads the boy away from the spot where Lancelot is hiding.

"You cheated" – grumbles the kid letting his mother guide him towards the pond.

He doesn't know what compels him to follow them. Maybe it's the magic the boy possesses, or that he has big goofy ears that resemble so much those of his warlock friend. But he ties his horse to a tree trunk and follows them quietly under the cover of the leaves.

Once they're within eye distance of the water the child tries to run away from his mother and with a laugh she just turns around a lifts him into her arms guiding them fully clothed into the water. And in that exact moment Lancelot knows why he felt the need to follow them. Morgana.


	2. Chapter II: The lake

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the recognizable characters, they belong to their respective owners. I'm just having fun with them. Also, my first language isn't English so all the mistakes are my own as I don't have a beta, if you spot any please let me know so I can correct them as fast as possible. Thank you for reading and reviewing!

PS: The text in italics are thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2: THE LAKE<strong>

She's nothing as he remembers. Her eyes are pure and her cheeks are rosy with laughter. She's dressed with modest and comfortable clothes, but her skin glows with happiness under the sun. This joyful Morgana is the exact opposite to that evil Morgana, the one that still creeps into his nightmares so many years later, the one who nearly destroyed Camelot with her wrath.

He knows he should leave and inform his king of the discovery, but he just stands still at the very end of the forest watching them, "just to find what her plan is" he tries to convince himself.

Their clothes are drenched, it's the only way to finally persuade Emrys it's time for bathing. Morgana undresses her sulking son slowly, peppering with kisses every inch of uncovered skin. She loves times like this when she can enjoy his presence without care, without worry, and where she admires how much he has grown in these years. Once he's undressed she lets him for a minute to play with the water. As much as he denies it she knows he likes to swim, and lays the now clean clothes onto a flat rock in the shore. Keeping a vigilant eye on her son, Morgana undresses as fast as she can keeping only her white slip as a show of modesty and returns to her son.

Splashes and laughter, smiles and soft conversations. Lancelot doesn't understand what is going on. It's finally dawned to him that this child, this Emrys, is Morgana's son. Morgana's. The same Morgana who five years ago tried to destroy Camelot. The same Morgana who five years ago almost killed King Uther, Prince Arthur and Merlin. That Morgana is a mother. A mother to magical child. A mother to a powerful magical child. He ought to tell Arthur what is going on. No, he should tell Merlin what is going on, he should know what to do.

He tries to remember seeing Morgana with any man before Camelot's near downfall, he's sure Emrys has to have been conceived not long before or after that, his size tells as much. But he doesn't know. Everything is so confusing. Thoughts of that fateful year are hazy in his memory. He just remembers her disappearance after she was defeated, after Morgause's death. One second her wrath is destroying the castle to the rhythm of her cries and the next she has disappeared into a puff of black smoke. Nothing, not a clue, not a single sighting, she just disappeared leaving them to rebuild the castle, the city, the kingdom. And now, by accident, he has found her. And her son too. Unbelievable.

Their fingers are as wrinkly as prunes, Morgana notices. And their clothes should be somewhat dry, at least dry enough to be wearable. So she picks her son gently tucking him to her chest, her chin over his soaked locks.

"See. Bathing is not so bad" – she says to the boy setting him on the rock where their clothes are still drying.

"I still don't like it" – he replies with a frown as his mother dries him with her white apron.

"It does not matter if you do or you do not, my sweet. You have to bathe so as not to smell poorly. You are dry now, get dressed so we can go home and eat." – She commands the boy softly with a ruffle of his hair.

While the boy is dressing, Morgana finally steps out of the water and, no matter how evil and dangerous she is, Lancelot turns around uncomfortably to avoid looking at the nearly naked woman by the shore.

Now dry and dressed, mother and son retake their steps towards the path holding hands and laughing and smiling. A sudden thunder echoes in the forest making the child jump in fright and hide behind his mother's skirts. Morgana and Lancelot look at the sky to discover that the previous clear and sunny day has turned into a grey and cloudy one.

"There is no need to be frightened, my love. It is nothing but a storm. We will be safe at home soon" – Morgana soothes her child.

But as sudden as the change of the weather is so is the mist appearing above the ground, growing and growing until it surrounds their ankles. The forest is in silence, its creatures quiet, the only sounds that can be heard are the thunders and Emrys little sobs.

The mist keeps growing as if it has life on its own, it now reaches their knees but, before them, it is much higher, thicker, and it's creating a form. "It is magical, no doubt" thinks Lancelot "but she is not the one making it" looking at Morgana hiding a terrified Emrys behind her and looking piercingly to the figure of mist in front of her.


	3. Chapter III: The mist

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the recognizable characters, they belong to their respective owners. I'm just having fun with them. Also, my first language isn't English so all the mistakes are my own as I don't have a beta, if you spot any please let me know so I can correct them as fast as possible. Thank you for reading and reviewing!

PS: The text in italics are thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER III: THE MIST<strong>

Lancelot has seen a lot of magic throughout the years. He has known about Merlin's magic for a long time before Arthur, the knights and Camelot did but he's quite sure he hasn't seen anything like this before.

The mist surrounding him, Morgana and Emrys doesn't change any more but it enters into their bones making them tremble with fright and cold. It's like all the warmth and happiness of the summer has evaporated, leaving nothing but cold and sadness. The one before them it's different, though. It grows and grows until the form resembles a human figure.

Looking closely at the pair near him, Lancelot sees a Morgana he remembers. Her eyes have lost their kindness and they're fierce and calculating looking intensely at the growing mist in front of her. Only the loving mother prevails, protecting her child behind her and trying to soothe his fears and fright with constant caresses of his hair.

The mist figure gets clearer and clearer creating slowly a female form. A female form that transforms into a woman, a very distinct woman they all know and believed dead.

Morgause stands in front of them, smirk on her lips and surrounded by the quickly receding mist. She looks just like the last time he saw her. Long blonde curly hair, cold brown eyes and a mix of a smirk and a sneer on her lips. Powerful and deathly.

Morgana tenses at the sight of her sister. It's obvious to Lancelot that she's not happy nor expecting to see her. She pushes Emrys gently behind her, not letting him even glance at the dangerous sorceress in front of them. Her behaviour makes Lancelot even more vigilant. If Morgana is as worried and as furious as her stance and her eyes tell it's not good. He doesn't know what to expect and who to trust, but he will protect the kid that resembles Merlin with his life if it comes to it.

"Sister. Long time no see" – Morgause exclaims opening her arms to Morgana.

"Not long enough if you ask me" – Morgana hisses narrowing her eyes.

"So spiteful. Why do you hate me so much my dearest sister? I only wanted to save you, to protect you" – says Morgause with a fake kind smile folding her hands before her.

"Protect me?"- yells Morgana- "you kidnapped me!" – her eyes flash gold and a loud crackle of thunder echoes in the woods.

"Do not be so dramatic. I did what I had to do to save you, to save magic!" – Morgause yells back.

"You did not save me, I saved myself, and you certainly did not save magic. You just killed innocent people, and for what?"

"Magic and freedom are more important than those people. You know that Morgana, you are free because of it. A few sacrifices are necessary if you want to win the war"

"Those people had families, loved ones, children. And you say they are not important?" – Morgana says with a disgusted face.

"Their lives have served a much greater purpose than the ones they were leading"

"You disgust me!"

"Enough! I have had enough. I wanted to be nice, because you are my sister after all. But you do not leave me any other choice but to be forceful" – Morgause's kind façade falls - "You betrayed me, Morgana. After everything I gave to you, you betrayed me!" – she cries with a sneer.

"I did not betray you, Morgause. You had that coming to yourself, you deserved it. If you want to talk about betrayals we will. You are the one who betrayed me. You took me from my home, you tried to steal my magic and you used my face to take over Camelot! You killed innocent people in my name! You almost killed my brother!" – Morgana screams back.

"Yes, yes I did. Because I loved you, because you were…are my sister. You used to think that destroying Uther would free magic, remember. I only did what you wanted. And this is how you repay me? Leaving me powerless and injured? Did you know I have not yet recovered? That I still pay for your betrayal? You attacked me in the moment I needed you the most!" – Morgause's eyes glisten with fury as she gestures wildly.

"What can I say, it was the best moment to run. Your magic weakened enough so I could overpass it. I dreamt of you, did you know that? I dreamt of you and saw how mistaken and how blinded by your rage you were and I knew I had to bring you down. I could not let you slaughter Camelot, I could not let you kill Arthur. You could not fight two battles with two sorcerers without losing your magic, I saw it. So I helped Merlin." – answers Morgana with a smirk.

"How could you! How could you do that to me!"

"Because you are not my sister!" – another thunder is heard, this time much closer than the last and Emrys shrinks covering his ears and weeping in fright - "It is over Morgause, you have lost".

"You are wrong, Morgana. You are so wrong. This has just begun. I may have lost my magic but I know how to get it back. I have been watching you, dear sister. And I know what you are hiding" – she says the last part in singsong voice, smiling with malice at her sister.

"You are never going to laid a hand on him!" – Morgana steps back grabbing hold of her son's shoulder still keeping him safe behind her.

"Do not be so touchy, Morgana. He is my nephew, after all, he should know his aunt as his father and uncle do not know of his existence" – her smile just grows bigger.

"Leave them out of this!" – this time the thunder is preceded by a distant lighting that illuminates poorly the confrontation between the two sorceresses.

"Did you think I would never find out about him? That you could hide one of the most powerful sorcerers from me? Give me more credit, Morgana. I may be less powerful than I used to be but I still could sense the moment he was born. You remember it, right? All magic stopped. Pretty impressive. He has potential" – she says moving slightly so as to catch a glimpse of the boy.

"Yes, he has but you will never see it" – Morgana moves contrary to her sister, and near to Lancelot, to keep him out of her sight.

"Oh, but I will. He can restore my magic. You know why, right? You figured it out once you discovered you were carrying the filthy little servant's bastard. Am I right?" – Morgause taunts her licking her lips.

"Do not talk about my son like that!" – another lighting crosses the sky, this time much closer to them, while a thunder makes the earth move slightly. Emrys' sobs intensify as he hides further into his mother's skirts.

"Wow. Your powers have also improved. But they will not keep him safe forever. They will not keep him away from us forever"

"Us?" – asks Morgana confused. Lancelot looks quickly around him trying to see who accompanies Morgause.

"Oh, my naïve Morgana. Did you think I came alone? No, no. I know someone who is just as eager to destroy Camelot as I am. Mordred, dear, would you say hello to my sister and my nephew?" – she says with a sickly sweet voice and offering her hand for the young man to hold.

"You? You are helping her?" – shrieks Morgana getting her son closer to the edge of the path and further away from the pair.

"Hello to you too, Morgana. And yes, I am helping her. With her help I can finally destroy Camelot, and everyone who killed so many of our kind without restrain for years" – says Mordred with a smirk and still holding Morgause's hand.

"I cannot believe this. I saved you from Uther, I risked my life for you. And you ally yourself with her? I do not understand why do you want to destroy Camelot so badly. Uther is dead, Arthur is a fair king and magic and its users are free. Why are you doing this? And what does my son have any to do with it?" – she says looking wildly around her for an escape.

"Yes, Uther is dead. But that does not make for all the lives he and his son, your loved Arthur, have taken over the years. We want him to suffer, to watch his subjects die, and his kingdom fail just as we watched our people die and our magic wither" – says the young man, bright blue eyes darkening menacingly.

"As for your son, my dearest Morgana, well, he is unique. A unique powerful magical child. His blood will give us enough magic to destroy Camelot and its every inhabitant. And it will give me what you stole from me, what he stole from me. You see, his magic is not entirely his. As his parents united to destroy me and my magic, while he was inside of you, he absorbed it, all of it. Leaving me powerless and him with a great amount of magic. I want my magic back, and I want it now!" – screams Morgause trying to run to Morgana only to be stopped by Mordred.

"You will never touch him. I will not allow it" – hisses Morgana getting into a defensive stance.

"You resist, you die Morgana. It is as simple as that. You give us the child, and we will spare your life. What do you say?" – asks Mordred still holding a seething Morgause by the hand.

"Go to hell" – spits Morgana, her eyes turning bright gold making a strong wind appear out of nothing.

"Then so be it. Mordred, kill them!" – yells Morgause, face red with fury.


	4. Chapter IV: The battle

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the recognizable characters, they belong to their respective owners. I'm just having fun with them. Also, my first language isn't English so all the mistakes are my own as I don't have a beta, if you spot any please let me know so I can correct them as fast as possible. Thank you for reading and reviewing!

PS: The text in italics are thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER IV: THE BATTLE<strong>

Lancelot watches transfixed as both sorcerers take attacking positions protecting their companions behind their backs.

The air is crackling with magic. But they wait, seizing each other, waiting for the other to attack. Mordred loses his patience faster and throws a lightning bolt at Morgana that is repelled by the sudden appearance of an invisible shield protecting her and Emrys from the attack. Mordred stands still watching closely as Morgana turns around slightly and caresses the hair of her son whose eyes are glowing gold with magic. The shield disappears as abruptly as it appeared and the extensive use of magic leaves the little boy panting and hugging her mother's waist.

Mordred and Morgause are impressed at the show of magic that the little boy has displayed. They share a look, hold hands again and start to chant under their breaths with their eyes closed.

The sky darkens even more and Morgana turns her head to see a giant wave come from the pond and hovering above them. Morgause may not have power of her own any more but she certainly can canalize Mordred's magic and guide him through the spell. Morgana tries to think of a spell to stop this wave as fast as she can when they're all showered in a million little drops of water.

Morgause and Mordred open their eyes suddenly panting with exertion and looking wildly at Morgana. Emrys just hugs her mother closer, terrified.

Lancelot's just bewildered at the kid. He's so much like Merlin, and no just physically. He's so kind, so protective and so powerful. His magic is instinctual; he doesn't need any enchantment to make it work.

Before they can recover Morgana finally gets her wits and the sky tears with thunders and lightings surrounding the area where Mordred and Morgause are standing. One of the lighting strikes before them and the sand elevates blinding them.

Lancelot watches as Morgana turns quickly to Emrys and gets two objects that he hadn't even noticed she was carrying. She rips a pendant off of her neck and, with her other hand, she takes a jewelled dagger out of her boot cuts her palm and stains the stone with her blood while she murmurs some words and put the stone around the boy's neck telling him to run.

The moment Emrys follows his mother's orders and run, Lancelot catches him, to take him safely to Camelot with him. He speeds to the horse, mounting quickly to make the most of the advantage that Morgana has provided. With Emrys in his lap and carefully tucked to his chest he spurs the horse glancing briefly back to see Morgana return his look before turning to Morgause and Mordred.

The sand dissipates and Mordred and Morgause see Morgana smirking widely and the boy gone, protected by one of Camelot's knights. Mordred attempts to stop him with a gust of wind but Morgana creates a bubble trapping them with her magic giving her son time to escape.

"You won't be able to stop us forever, Morgana" – yells Mordred trying to burst the bubble surrounding them.

"It does not even matter. We will find him. Now we know for certain where he is. He will not get away" – says Morgause smirking at Morgana.

"You will never touch him. Arthur will not let you." – hisses Morgana at them strengthening the bubble - "Merlin will not let you" – hope shining in her green eyes.

"Your brother" – spits Morgause - "and your beloved Merlin, will destroy him once they discover who his mother is"

"You are wrong!" – yells Morgana tightening the bubble around them letting them even less space to move.

"We will see, dear sister. We will see" – murmurs Morgause titling her head at Morgana.

"I do not believe you. Merlin would never kill an inocent child. No matter who his mother is. He will be safe, and away from you!" – Morgana cries struggling to keep her magic steady to give more time to Emrys and Lancelot to run.

"You are losing your magic, Morgana. You will not be able to stop us much longer" – warns Mordred, who's been trying to get free during Morgana and Morgause's conversation.

"How kind of you to worry, Mordred" – smirks Morgana, sarcasm heavy in her voice - "But do not fear, I will make sure to drain what little is left of yours before I end with mine!"

Mordred's stare hardens. He knows he's losing magic and energy fast, much faster than Morgana. She's stronger and much more powerful than he remembers. He can't lose all his magic, they need it to survive. It's better to call the battle off and retire. They will attack some other time. Maybe even get Morgana now that she's weak to attract Merlin and the kid.

The bubble starts to titillate and Morgana panics. Mordred has stopped attacking and holding it should be easier, but his calculating gaze unnerves her.

She has to get away, she has to get to Camelot to protect her son. So she does one last effort and pushes her magic to its limits.

The bubble transforms into a ring of fire, flames licking near their knees, closing in on them, slowly but steady. She closes tightly her injured palm, letting some droplets of blood fall into the ground while chanting under her breath in an ancient tongue. The ring of fire stops its advances and grows, grows above Mordred and Morgause's heads trapping them with its scorching walls.

Morgana runs fast then, as fast she can, inside the woods. Face blanched and fevered eyes, she looks for a safe and hidden place to collapse.

She has exhausted her magic, she knows that, but she has made sure that Mordred will have to use all of his too; he won't be able to get out of the fire without using what's left of with heavy breathing and a smile of gratification she finally faints between the enormous roots of a centenary tree deep within the forest.


	5. Chapter V: Camelot

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the recognizable characters, they belong to their respective owners. I'm just having fun with them. Also, my first language isn't English so all the mistakes are my own as I don't have a beta, if you spot any please let me know so I can correct them as fast as possible. Thank you for reading and reviewing!

PS: The text in italics are thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER V: CAMELOT<strong>

Dusk is setting and the people of Camelot retire to their homes after a very long and hard day of working. Lancelot's horse takes advantage of this and speeds through the streets, sweat glistening at its sides.

He looks at the little boy sleeping in his arms, dried tear tracks visible on his pale cheeks and tight little fist clutching his vest. He tightens his arms around him, protecting him with his frame, and wraps his cape a little snugger around the boy. The castle is near, he will be safe there.

After its near downfall, Camelot was all gloom and darkness. They all had suffered a lot and they had to work hard to restore some of its former glory. King Uther was destroyed after his daughter's betrayal. He was so desperate, so lost, that Arthur had to take the reins of the kingdom.

Under his guidance Camelot was rebuilt, he gave the people hope, he gave the people peace. King Uther stepped out of the throne after seeing the good his son was doing for their people. And Arthur was crowned King of Camelot.

The kingdom was flourishing but the sudden death of their former king, not long after the crowning, got everyone down again. Uther had been a though king, but he achieved peace and took care of them. It seemed that the dark cloud that was hovering above Camelot wasn't going to ever lift, but Arthur didn't give up.

He overcame his father's death for his people and for the future of Camelot. With his leadership the city and the castle returned to their old glory, shining bright as never before. The kingdom united and his subjects recovered the happiness.

Merlin became an intimate friend and a trusted advisor of the young king. Under his guidance the magic ban was lifted and unjustified laws were changed. He became the king's right-hand man and his proud best man in his wedding with Gwen.

Their friendship was put to test, though, when Arthur discovered Merlin's magic that he'd hidden from him for years. A few fights and some recriminations, but they got pass it and together they achieved the long awaited peace and prosperity for Camelot.

Inside the castle's walls, Lancelot dismounts carefully transporting the stirring little boy in his arms. He walks in big strides to the Throne Room. The sun is almost down and he carries important information vital to both the safety of the kingdom and Merlin.

It's dinner time for the castle inhabitants, one of the most awaited moments of the day for Arthur. He reunites in that moment with his beautiful wife. He cannot believe that they've been married for almost two years already, and expecting their first child in a few months. His best friend, Merlin, and the man he considers family, Gaius, also share his table per his request, or order according to Merlin.

It's a time of relaxation, of friendship, a time to enjoy without interruptions. So to say he's annoyed about Lancelot's abrupt entrance during his meal is an understatement. That is until he sees his weary face and exhausted stance.

Everyone stands quickly looking as the little boy the knight is carrying wakes up. They see his terrified face, tears rolling down his cheeks, hugging Lancelot as close as he can and calling for her mother as a mantra.

Merlin feels like he's drowning, a heavy weight settles in the middle of his chest as he sees the little boy so desperate. Next to him Arthur has his jaw so tightly closed that he's afraid he will break some teeth, Gwen is crying hands stretched towards the boy but frozen on her spot and Gaius just looks sadly at the child who's being comforted by Lancelot with a soft hand on his back.

After some time the boy's cries become hiccups and he just looks curiously around him. His big bright green eyes are red rimmed and wander through the room until they settle on Merlin's.

He doesn't know what it is but something, something he cannot explain, compels him to go to the kid. To take him into his arms, to comfort him, to protect him.

Slowly, he walks to him, not taking his eyes off him, and drinks in his appearance. In his dark curly hair, in his pale skin, in his large ears, in his modest but clean clothes and, most of all, in his brilliant green eyes that so familiar are to him.

Once in front of him, Merlin stretches his hand to touch his soft and moist cheek and a sudden current, a magical current, crosses his body. And he has a flash.

He flashes on him and Morgana, confiding, touching, kissing, making love.

He flashes on Morgana escaping from Morgause's magical prison and her near return to Camelot.

He flashes on Morgana giving birth to a little boy with bright green eyes.

He flashes on Morgana's near death protecting the baby and her saving by the High Priestess of Avalon.

He flashes on her magical learning and her motherhood learning.

Morgana and a baby, he just sees Morgana and a baby.

When the visions are gone he's just left panting, a look of shock and bewilderment clear on his face, and then he hears the most beautiful and the most heartbreaking word in the world: "Dada?"


	6. Chapter VI: Emrys

****Disclaimer**:** I don't own any of the recognizable characters, they belong to their respective owners. I'm just having fun with them. Also, my first language isn't English so all the mistakes are my own as I don't have a beta, if you spot any please let me know so I can correct them as fast as possible. Thank you for reading and reviewing!

PS: The text in italics are thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER VI: EMRYS<strong>

The whole hall is looking intently at them, confused and shocked about the whispered word that has echoed in the stone room, the same one they cannot believe it's true. But Merlin doesn't notice, he doesn't see or hear anything else but the little boy's eyes and voice.

"_Dada_". He's a father. This little boy is his son. This little boy is his and Morgana's son. He can barely believe it. But he sees the child and he knows, he knows he's his. He can see himself and Morgana in his features. Their shared pale skin and dark hair, his ears and her eyes all combined to create a perfect little creature that is looking pleadingly at him.

Merlin finally reacts and picks his son out of Lancelot's arms. He caresses his face, his hair, seeing and sensing that he's without harm, that he's safe in his arms. Once satisfied with his inspection he hugs him to his chest and buries his head in the crook of his neck, keeping him as close as possible. His eyes glisten with unshod tears and his lips curve in a soft smile, savouring the moment.

"Thank you. Thank you so much, Lancelot" – whispers Merlin gratefully – "Thank you for bringing him, for protecting him".

"You are welcome, my friend" – responds Lancelot with a small pat on his shoulder and leaves both father and son to reunite in private.

He walks to the area where Arthur, Gwen and Gaius are huddled watching Merlin and the boy.

"My king" – Lancelot kneels before Arthur – "My queen" – acknowledges Guinevere with a bow of his head.

"What is happening here, Lancelot? Who is that kid and why is Merlin hugging him like he has not seen him in a long time?" – Arthur asks angrily to his knight without taking his eyes from the pair still alone by the door.

"I am not quite sure, sire. I think we should wait for Merlin to tell us, he might have a clearer idea" – simply says Lancelot looking at them too.

"Then let's ask him" – Arthur tries to walk towards Merlin but Gwen stops him holding his arm.

"Arthur, do not be impatient." – she chastises him – "Let them be. Merlin will tell you when they are finished".

"The queen is right, my lord" – interjects Gaius trying to placate the nervous Arthur – "We should not pressure Merlin, sire. Seems like he needs it".

"Ok, Ok. We will wait then" – finally grumbles Arthur crossing his arms over his chest, still not taking his eyes from Merlin.

Merlin is drinking in his son's warmth, in the feeling of him against his chest. It's so surreal that he almost can't believe it's happening. Slowly he regains consciousness of the world outside his son to hear whispered voices in the background. He turns around to face them, carefully holding his drowsy son steady and protected in his arms.

"We need to talk" – Merlin says gravelly looking at Arthur – "But not here. Follow me"

He leaves the room silently, adjusting his son slightly so as to not drop his head, and walks upstairs. He doesn't need to turn around to know that they're all following him, he can hear their steps resounding softly in the halls. Merlin is so concentrated in not disturbing the slumbering child that he doesn't stop to stare in wonder at his quarters, like he's been doing for the last three years. He leaves the door open as an invitation to his companions and walks to the bed setting his asleep son in the middle and putting the covers up to his chin.

When they finally reach Merlin's quarters about ten minutes later, due to Gwen's slow movements derived from the pregnancy, they find him sitting on a chair by the bed, fingers crossed under his chin and looking at the little boy sleeping peacefully. Gwen sits heavily on the armchair near the bed with Arthur resting his arms on the back. Gaius, on the other hand, wanders to the spot where Merlin sits, observing him with worried eyes. Lancelot just hangs around the threshold, changing his weight from foot to foot, waiting for Merlin to talk, to question, to react.

"What is his name?" – Merlin's soft question resounds loudly in the quiet room.

"Emrys" – answers Lancelot, finally setting against the wall where he has a perfect view of everyone in the room.

"Where did you find him?" – Merlin's voice still no more than a whisper his eyes trained on his son's figure.

"In the forest, near the pond. I had… well, I had to put him to safety" – murmurs Lancelot, suddenly not so eager to tell his story to Merlin.

"To put him to safety?" – Merlin's head turns forcefully in Lancelot's direction, voice hard – "What happened? And where is she?"

"Quiet, Merlin. Not so loud" – shushes Gaius laying a calming hand on his shoulder – "You are going to wake him"

"You are right, Gaius. Sorry" – mumbles Merlin running his hands through his hair.

"Alright. I'm sorry, Merlin. But what is going on? You and Lancelot are being awfully cryptic!" – Arthur finally explodes demanding to know what's the matter.

"Arthur…" – Merlin doesn't know how to continue, thankfully for him Lancelot interrupts him.

"I shall start, sire." – Lancelot says clearing his throat, the faces of all the adults in the room looking intensely at him – "I was on my way home when I accidentally stumbled upon the kid. And, my lord, well… I saw him doing magic. I do not know why it surprised me, I should be used to it now, but I just could not leave." – he stumbles looking at Merlin.

"Go on, speak! What happened then?" – exclaims Arthur trying to get him to continue.

"Arthur, I know this is going to sound strange but there was this weird mist surrounding us and…dear lord, and Morgause appeared out of thin air" – Lancelot says quickly dropping his gaze to the floor.

"Morgause?" – four loud voices yell, the name echoing in the room.

Merlin is seething, his eyes turning gold making the air in the room crackle with magic around him. Gaius' surprise is noticeable in his voice, eyebrows up in his forehead. Gwen's reaction in more quiet merely whispering her name and clutching her small bump in her hands protectively. While Arthur's is the loudest, voice hard and eyes darkening with fury.

Lancelot shushes them instantly pointing to the small child still sleeping peacefully without noticing the tenseness in the room.

"Yes, my king. She appeared out of the mist and started arguing with his mother. They talked about betrayals, about what happened to Camelot. Morgause tried to reach the kid but the mother did not let her, she just tried to get him as far away from her as possible. Apparently, Morgause has lost all her magic because his parents attacked her together and Emrys absorbed it, or something like that" – says Lancelot running his fingers through his hair in confusion.

"Magic flows around us, it is always there. But only the people with the ability to access it can use it. For Morgause to lose that ability would had had to happen exactly what you said, but with two conditions. One, both parents would have to be magical. And two, the mother would have to be with child for that to work, so that Morgause's magic could find a new vessel" – clarifies Gaius.

"Yeah, that's it! But, Morgause was not alone. Mordred was with her" – Gwen's sudden intake of air makes him pause for a second – "They are planning on attacking Camelot. They want to kill Arthur and take revenge for the executions of the magical people during Uther's leadership. The kid's blood was not only going to restore Morgause's magic but it was going to get them enough power to destroy Camelot, or so she said" – concludes Lancelot rising his stony face to the rest of the room.

"I thought she died. Morgana disappeared with her body!" – exclaims Arthur moving his arms wildly around him.

"Arthur" – calls Lancelot with a deep and serious voice making the king stop and focus on the knight – "I can assure you that the person who tried to take over Camelot was definitely not Morgana. It was Morgause disguised as Morgana"

"How can you be so sure, Lancelot? You were there, you saw her. It was Morgana!"

"I know that was Morgana's face, Arthur. But it was not her. She is the mother. Emrys' mother"

"What?" – asks Arthur in a defeated tone.

"She is Emrys' mother. She is the one who attacked Morgause and stole her powers. For what I heard she was magically imprisoned and when the magic holding her weakened she attacked it to defeat Morgause while the rest of us were fighting her here"

"It cannot be possible. We saw Morgause with her too! Wait, what happened with her in the forest? Why did you not bring Morgana too if you are so sure, then?" – asks Arthur.

Gwen is crying softly in the armchair shaken up by what she's hearing. She cannot believe how she didn't realize that little child was her old mistress' son, but she can certainly see that now. He's exactly like her, like her and… Merlin! Gwen gasps looking abruptly at Merlin, holding his stare, and he nods subtly confirming her suspicions.

"Mordred attacked them and they found the extent of Emrys' powers, he tried to protect his mother" – says Lancelot looking at Merlin again who's holding his head in his hands against his chest – "Morgana trapped them so the boy could get away. She looked at me before we ran; she knew I would bring him to you"

"So he is my nephew. And Morgana, Morgana is being God knows where, hopefully safe. We have to find her. I want her back home, with her son, so she can explain. Call the knights; I want a search party to look for her to leave in an hour" – commands Arthur as he stops in the foot of the bed watching the kid with loving eyes.

Lancelot is already with one foot outside the door, ready to transmit the orders to his partners, when the sound of glass exploding stops him in his tracks. He turns around to see the boy sitting up in the bed, his dark hair plastered to his forehead with sweat, and the window's glass scattered across the floor. Rain pours through the window holes mimicking the steady rhythm of his tears. His screams for his mother accompanied by flashes of lighting and crackles of thunder.

Merlin stands up quickly picking up his inconsolable son in his arms to comfort him, murmuring a few words to repair the windows.

"It is alright son, I am here. Everything is going to be alright" – he repeats over and over trying to sooth him.

"Son?" – exclaims Arthur – "He is your son?"

"Yes, Arthur. He is mine." – responds Merlin with his son still in his arms, a golden glow coming from somewhere in his chest – "What is this?" – he ask tugging the necklace out of his sons shirt.

It's an old necklace. A thing silver chain holding a tear shaped yellow stone that glows like a torch. The stone is stained, so Merlin takes it off gently and the glowing stops. The pounding storm that has taken place since his son awoke suddenly stops leaving a clear and peaceful night.

"That's Morgana's. She put it on him before we ran. She also cut her hand to stain the stone. I have forgotten about it until now" – says Lancelot looking puzzled at the necklace.

"Merlin, do you know what it is?" – asks Arthur more calmly setting a hand on his nephew's back trying to soothe his now quiet tears.

"I have no idea. But by the sudden stop of the storm I would say it has something to do with his magic. I bet Morgana knows what it is" – he says crushing the stone into his fist and hugging his son closer.

"Ok, we have to find her. But first we need to know the whole story, Merlin?" – Arthur asks gently.

"It all started five years ago…" – Merlin starts sitting in the chair he had previously occupied with his son in his arms.


	7. Chapter VII: Avalon

****Disclaimer**:** I don't own any of the recognizable characters, they belong to their respective owners. I'm just having fun with them. Also, my first language isn't English so all the mistakes are my own as I don't have a beta, if you spot any please let me know so I can correct them as fast as possible. Thank you for reading and reviewing!

PS: The text in italics are thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER VII: AVALON<strong>

When Morgana appeared before them in the forest, torn dress and dirty face, he couldn't believe his eyes. The guilt and the shame that has consumed him for a year threatened to crush him. In the moment their eyes collided all he could see was death, the death he almost forced upon her with that poison. In that same moment he promised himself that he'll be there for her and was going to do anything in his hand to restore their friendship.

But nothing ended up as he wanted. Morgana has changed; she was ruthless and ruled by revenge. She was also tight with Morgause, conspiring with her. She was her inside woman in court, waiting the best moment to take down Uther and crown herself Queen of Camelot.

Merlin's hopes got shut down again and again by day, so he let his spirit soar and leave Camelot at night. And he dreamt, he dreamt of a beautiful paradise, a place where he was free, were magic was free, where there wasn't death or pain; a place where her coldness and evilness didn't reach.

His nightly trips to the paradisiacal island where refreshing. The soft breeze blowing through the trees, the glistening of the grey temple under the moonlight, the noise of the waves breaking into shore were a balm to his wounded heart. He enjoyed his time alone there. It allowed him time and space to think, to calm down and to recharge. Plus, he wasn't disturbed by anyone there. But as the time passed by a woman started to invade his dreams.

At first he didn't know who she was or what she wanted, as he didn't get to see her face or hear her voice. Her back was always to him, dark long tresses cascading down her back and luminescent white dress flowing in the water.

He spent some nights just watching her, relishing in the presence of another person near him dulling the void in his solitaire heart. He watched her as she enjoyed the fresh air, the light of the moon and the texture of the water in her palms. On those nights he tried to summon the courage to finally see her, to talk to her, as her presence was calling to him. But, in the end, he didn't need to do anything because one night, one fateful night, she turned around and he could see her in all her glory. Kind and beautiful illuminated by the moonlight, so familiar and so different at the same time.

Morgana. She has always been the most beautiful woman he's ever seen but in that moment she was breathtaking. He was so perplexed by seeing her in front of him wearing a kind smile, the smile she used to give him before, that he got frozen in his spot just looking at her.

He woke up the next morning thoroughly confused, and his confusion only got bigger and bigger with the passing of the hours. She was spiteful and ruthless in her behaviour that morning as if they hadn't even met in their dreams the night before. It frustrated him to no end that she had changed so much and there was nothing he could to bring the old Morgana back.

When he returned to the island that night he was angry, he was very angry, and the usual calming effect this place had on him didn't work. He walked fast to the docks in front of the main entrance of the minor temple, hoping to find Morgana there like every night. He wanted to talk to her. No, he needed to talk to her, away from everyone, just them face to face. She was there as beautiful and as serene as the previous nights, but Merlin didn't care. His blood was boiling with anger and frustration and confusion and, as much as he didn't want to admit it, with attraction. Attraction to her power, to her beauty, to her old kindness.

He immersed in the waters. His long strides slowed by the power of the water, but that didn't diminished his might. He had a purpose; he wasn't going to wake up tonight without talking to her, without knowing what she wanted from him. Hearing him coming Morgana turned gracefully around to face him, as if the waters didn't stop her movements at all, and waited for him to reach her with a soft smile grazing her ruby lips.

"What are you doing here, Morgana? Do you hate me so much that you are not even going to let me rest properly? Is that your plan? Are you going to haunt me in my dreams too so I will not be able to stop you?" – Merlin yelled as his eyes glazed gold wakening a strong wind around them.

"Nothing is as you think, Merlin. And I swear to you, no matter what you have done to me, I do not hate you. You did what was right, what was necessary, I know that" – Morgana answered him calmly taking her hair out of her face to focus her eyes on Merlin.

"What are you talking about? What is not as I think it is?" – Merlin calmed down enough so his magic stopped and the night was calm once again.

"I cannot tell you about the future, you are the one who has to find out. It is your destiny". Morgana turned around to the shore leaving a stunned Merlin behind watching as she faded away before his eyes.

"My destiny? How do you know about that, Morgana?" – he asked trying to run after her - "Morgana!" – he yelled after she's gone.

That morning was even more frustrating than the last. If he didn't have enough with a pounding headache and Arthur's constant whining all he received from Morgana was a cold stare and a sneer. It was like she didn't even remember seeing each other in dreams. So when he returned to the island that night he sought her again.

That night he found her seating in the dock, her shoeless feet caressing the water beneath her. His anger rose again, like the night before, threatening to consume him. He needed answers and he wanted them now, nothing was going to stop him this time, not even Morgana being cryptic.

"Goodnight, Merlin" – Morgana greeted him without taking her eyes from the horizon.

"Forego the pleasantries, Morgana. What are you doing here? How did you enter my dreams? How do you know about my destiny?"

"Do you know where are we, Merlin?"

"Do not try to change the topic, Morgana" – he hissed crossing his arms on his chest.

"I am not. I am trying to make you understand" – she said finally looking at him - "So, answer my question. Do you know where we are?"

"You are in my dream. As for the place, I do not know. It seems familiar but I cannot remember why" – Merlin answered turning his gaze to the horizon.

"We are in Avalon, Merlin. A magical place where the tortured souls of the chosen ones come to rest and heal" – she rearranged her legs so she could hug them and put her chin on her knees - "And I have not invaded your dreams, Merlin" – she said with a small smile tilting her head slightly to face him.

"What do you mean? That we are sharing one?" – Merlin asked sitting by her in the pier.

"Avalon does not work that way. Our bodies are resting where we left them. But our souls are far away seeking refuge, knowledge, peace" – Morgana said softly.

"Alright. Let me see if I understand. What you are saying is that we split up from our bodies and we both came to Avalon to rest?" – he asked furrowing his brow.

"Very well, Merlin. Yes, that is exactly what I meant"

"That does not make any sense, Morgana"

"I know it does not seem likely. But our magic makes it possible"

"I do not know what you are talking about. I do not have magic" – Merlin said locking his jaw.

"Merlin, there is no need to deny it. I know you have, you would not be here if you didn't. Besides, I saw your little display yesterday"

"So, that's your plan" – he muttered standing up.

"I beg your pardon?" – Morgana turned her head to him, looking at him with confusion in her green eyes.

"I said that was your plan. You lured me here so you could expose my magic. What are you going to do, Morgana? Sell me to Uther?" – Merlin yelled gesturing wildly with his arms.

"I am not planning to do anything, Merlin. And I am certainly not going to sell you to Uther. He will have you killed, and we both know you have a much too important destiny to carry on to die now" – she said angrily standing up and locking eyes with Merlin.

"I do not understand you, Morgana. You act one way here and in the morning you return to terrorizing Camelot and acting like we do not see each other here. Who are you?" – he asked closing the gap between them making their noses almost touch.

"I told you last night, Merlin. Nothing is as you think it is. You should be careful and vigilant and trust no one but yourself" – she said softly trying to convince him with her eyes.

"It is a good thing that I do not trust you then. How do you know about my destiny? How did you find out?" – Merlin said with a smirk reaching the edge of the pier and turning his back to Morgana.

"I saw it, Merlin. And that is the only thing I can tell you about it. See there is something special about this place. In here the past and the future doesn't exit. There's nothing but the present. Keep that in mind, Merlin, because there is a lot of things we will not be able to discuss here" – she said clasping her hands together before her.

"So are we going to keep seeing each other then?" – asked Merlin turning around to face her.

"I will be here as long as you want to see me. You are the one who brought me here, after all" – a small smile graced her lips, her eyes sparkling with amusement.

"What? I did not bring you. We hate each other! Why would I want to bring you?" – Merlin asked coming closer to her.

"That I do not know. And I do not hate you" – Morgana said locking her eyes with Merlin's - "It is time for me to leave. Remember, Merlin, nothing is as it seems. Be careful" – she said fading away before his very eyes.

"Wait, wait. Morgana!" – his outstretched hand doing nothing to keep her there with him.

Weeks passed by following the same pattern. The evil Morgana terrorized Camelot again and again killing people and wreaking havoc in the kingdom. But at night, the good Morgana entered his dreams and he could find peace and comfort in the most unlikely person.

They talked about everything and nothing. He learned about Avalon, about her magic and about his own magic. He rediscovered their friendship, the one he'd thought he'd lost.

With the passing of time it became easier to trust dream Morgana, even though it was hard to do due to her cryptic speech. In that place nothing else mattered but them. There was no Camelot, no destiny, no Arthur, no Gwen, no Gaius, no Uther, no Morgause, no evil Morgana. It was just them and their talks, their laughs, their inconspicuous touches, their walks in the beach.

For the first time in his life he was happy, blissfully happy. Not even the evil Morgana could take away that happiness. He was eager to go to sleep every night waiting to reunite with her. The nights he couldn't go to sleep were hell and the more time he spent away from her the more anxious he got. She became his air, his strength, his reason for living. And it confused him to no end.

He should hate her; he should stay as far away from her as possible. But he couldn't. Because as much as he hated her awake self, he loved her dream self and there was nothing he could, or wanted to do about it.

Their friendship evolved throughout the months into a more physical relationship. Subtle touches, brief hugs and pecks in the cheek became hand holding, long hugs and passionate kisses on the lips. And as their relationship progressed it became harder to let her go, it became harder to face her in the morning. Their love was pure, untainted by her awake evil actions. But it was also unreal. He learnt that the hard way the night before she took the throne of Camelot.

Merlin had developed an uncanny location sense. He could find her in a matter of seconds. He just had to think about her and his feet directed him where she was. That night he found her inside the minor temple. It was a somewhat cold night, which was strange as real weather didn't take place in Avalon, and she had sought refuge waiting for his arrival.

He marvelled in her beauty every time he saw her, always stopping for a few seconds drinking in her presence.

"Morgana" – he said walking to the centre of the room and opening his arms to her.

"You are finally here" – she said running into his opened arms.

"I would never miss seeing you for the world, my love" – Merlin said kissing her tenderly on the lips - "Are you alright?" – he asked with a frown tightening his hug on Morgana after feeling her shiver.

"I am quite fine, it's a bit chilly tonight. Nothing else" – she calmed him down caressing his face with her palms.

"That's not normal, isn't it? Cold is not supposed to touch this land, right?" – he asked, his frown deepening.

"You are right, it shouldn't. Something is going to happen. Soon. You have to be careful, Merlin. Promise me" – Morgana said grasping his face tightly in her hands.

"What do you mean? Have you seen anything?" – Merlin brought her as close to him as he could, which wasn't much considering their hug.

"Merlin, you know we cannot talk about that" – she said tiredly running her thumb over his lower lip - "Just promise me you will be vigilant and safe. Promise me, Merlin" – demanded Morgana her eyes darkening with worry.

"I promise, I promise" – laughed Merlin before planting a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I love you, Merlin. Remember that. I will always love you no matter what" – she muttered to his neck as he tucked her head under his chin.

"I love you too, Morgana. Are you sure you are alright? You seem tenser than usual" – Merlin asked, worry tainting his voice, as he grasped her arms to look into her eyes.

"I am alright, we are here together" – she responded with a small smile before kissing him fiercely on the mouth.

The passion he's had restrained all this time came flowing down after that kiss. It seemed like he couldn't stop touching her, he didn't have enough of her. Her fragrance, her skin, her lips, her eyes, her soft body. Everything called to him and there was nothing he could do to stop now.

Clothes fell down, forgotten in the stone floor, the silence of the room was broken by soft moans and words of love, the chill in the air forgotten as the pair shared their warmth. That night they gave themselves to each other, they shared their love for the very first time and they created a bond that not even time could break.

The day after all hell broke loose as Morgana took down Uther crowning herself Queen of Camelot. She almost destroyed the city. She almost killed her father, her brother, her best friend. She almost killed him. And he realized that it was all just a game. To her he was just a pawn to play with. And he did everything he could to stop her, to forget her, to forget her betrayal and to hate her, to hate her as much as he could.

They never reunited in Avalon again. He never returned there, burying that place and all its memories in the back of his mind. But, apparently, he should have trusted her, should have believed her words. Because she was right, nothing was as it seemed. And now he regretted not trusting her, not believing her words.


	8. Chapter VIII: Merlin

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the recognizable characters, they belong to their respective owners. I'm just having fun with them. Also, my first language isn't English so all the mistakes are my own as I don't have a beta, if you spot any please let me know so I can correct them as fast as possible. Thank you for reading and reviewing!

PS: The text in italics are thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER VIII: MERLIN<strong>

When Merlin finishes his story he takes his eyes from his sleeping son lying in bed sucking his thumb into his mouth. All around him there are shocked faces.

Lancelot is watching him sadly from his spot in the wall near the door. Arthur is sitting on the edge of the bed, near his nephew, and stares at him dumbfounded by the news. Tears rolls down Gwen's cheeks. And Gaius, Gaius just stands behind him clutching his shoulder tightly trying to comfort him.

The air around him is suffocating and he can't stand the look of pity in his most trusted and close friends. So he stands up abruptly, getting as far away from them as his room allows him.

He is not going to leave his son alone here, not after he's just got him. So he paces. He paces to the rhythm of his guilt, of his shame, of his anger, of his sadness. He paces thinking of her, of their son, of all the time they have lost. And he cries, hot tears running down his cheeks that transform into heart-breaking sobs making him slide down the wall and curl on the floor.

Gaius stops Arthur from going to Merlin, a sad shake of his head telling the young king that right now he needs to be alone. He needs to mourn for the lost time by himself. And Arthur stops, watching his best friend breakdown in front of them.

A sharp gasp makes everyone in the room turn their eyes to the bed where a sweaty Emrys is looking wildly around him. Merlin stands up quickly, rushing to his son as he watches his little chin quiver. He hugs his small and frail body to his chest and a current of magic transfer between them and he sees her.

He sees Morgana in the forest. He sees Morgause and Mordred.

He sees his son trying to protect his mother.

He sees Lancelot galloping with Emrys, putting him to safety. He sees Morgana stopping the sorcerers.

He sees her trapping them.

He sees her losing her magic and her energy.

He sees her running, hiding and, then, collapsing in the forest a small smile grazing her lips knowing that their son is safe.

When he opens his eyes he sees them surrounding them in the bed. Their worried faces betraying them. He tucks his son to his chest, his tears wetting his shirt, and locks eyes with Arthur.

"I know where Morgana is" – says Merlin with a hard tone.

Arthur stands up then making a sign to Lancelot to follow him leaving Merlin to calm Emrys down while they reunite the other knights in the Throne Room to start a search party.

Gwen and Gaius watch with worry and sadness as Merlin tries to no avail to calm a hysterical Emrys. He cries and cries for his mother, knowing she's is danger, as big fat tears roll down his cheeks. Not even the calming effect of his father's presence is enough to settle him this time and Merlin knows it's wrong, he knows it is, but he murmurs a few words under his breath making the little boy fall instantly limp in his arms. He tucks him carefully under the covers, cleaning his tears and giving him a soft kiss in his forehead.

"Merlin!" – Gaius exclaims in shock.

"I know, Gaius. Believe me, I know. But Morgana is lost and there is no time to lose. We have to find her before Morgause or Mordred do it first" – Merlin says lowering his head in shame.

"That's no excuse to use magic that way, Merlin" – Gaius utters sternly.

"I know, but I am desperate, Gaius. I have to find her" – Merlin responds running his fingers through his hair.

"Alright, alright. I suppose you know what is best for him, after all. You are his father" – Gaius concedes with a small smile approaching the bed and laying a hand on Merlin's shoulder.

"Yes, yes I am" – he pronounces with a small smile - "Will you keep him safe?" – Merlin knows it's not even necessary to ask. Gaius has protected him since he came to Camelot and he knows he will do the same thing with his son.

"Of course, Merlin. We will take care of him while you are gone" – confirms Gaius sitting on the chair near the bed to watch over the little boy's dreams.

"Just bring, the lady Morgana back, please" – says Gwen embracing him.

"I will, Gwen. I promise" – he responds letting her sit on the foot of the bed to vigil over his son too.

He leaves the room with a last glance towards his son. As he walks downstairs to the Throne Room he thinks of the long night, filled with discoveries and revelations. He is exhausted. He hasn't slept and all the emotions have left him with no energy. But he has to recover, for Morgana, for Emrys.

Dawn is breaking, a soft yellow glow illuminates the room when he enters and he sees all the knights sitting by Arthur's round table. They look at him gravely, pity in their eyes. It seems like Arthur and Lancelot have already shared the news with them. He sits on Arthur's right side, his designated place, and glances at his colleagues, his friends, waiting for the king to give them instructions.

"Now that we are all here we may proceed" – he says as he sits in his chair - "Merlin, we have already told them the situation, more or less. We are ready to leave; we just need to know where to go" – he turns in this seat to face him waiting for him to tell them the place so they can rush to save his sister.

"I am going with you, Arthur. I will guide you" – Merlin responds as he stands up and marches to the door.

"Merlin, I think it will be best if you stay with Emrys" – Arthur stops him near the door, away from the other knights, and speaks softly to him. He knows his friend is hurting and he worries about his sanity if they find Morgana in a bad state.

"I am going with you, Arthur. Emrys will be fine; Gaius and Gwen are looking after him" – he says forcefully focusing his steely gaze in Arthur.

"Merlin…" – Arthur tries again but knows that there's no way he will be able to stop him once he's made his mind, he's that stubborn.

"I need to go, Arthur. I need to find her" – Merlin pleads with Arthur.

"Alright. Then let's go find her" – he says as he pats the shoulder he was holding.


	9. Chapter IX: Morgana

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the recognizable characters, they belong to their respective owners. I'm just having fun with them. Also, my first language isn't English so all the mistakes are my own as I don't have a beta, if you spot any please let me know so I can correct them as fast as possible. Thank you for reading and reviewing!

PS: The text in italics are thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>IX: MORGANA<strong>

Lancelot gallops down the road followed closely by Arthur and Merlin and the rest of the knights. He guides them to the place where he last saw Morgana and they all become witnesses of the chaos and destruction that took place in that spot. Fallen branches scattered on the floor, a burnt ring marking one side of the road and the distinct feeling of magic, not usually perceived by the common men, clear in the air.

Merlin dismounts quickly and strides to the ashes, kneeling before them and touching them, feeling the magic. Morgana's magic, and Mordred's magic. Arthur looks around him with fright barely concealed in his blue eyes. All the destruction and the effects of the magic that surround them scare him. He fears for his sister because he can see how hard she fought and how brave she was, like a true Pendragon. He can feel the strength of the magic used in this place, the strength she used to protect her son and defeat Morgause and Mordred.

His knights are distressed, he can see that, even though they're trying very hard not to let it show. They don't know the whole story, they haven't had the time to tell them properly, and they don't trust Morgana or her magic. But they trust him and they are loyal to him and Merlin. He knows they'd follow them to the ends of the Earth and this case is no different. Once they find Morgana he'll personally inform them of everything.

Arthur walks around the scene, immersed in his thoughts, looking for clues and letting Merlin interpret the magic and the fight. Something strange on the ground catches his eyes, something that's not quite right, something he wished wasn't there.

"Merlin!" – Arthur yells with a worried voice kneeling on the ground beside it.

Merlin walks quickly to Arthur and see what has him so worried. Blood. Morgana's blood. His knees give out and he drops to the ground by Arthur. Tears roll down his cheeks as he gingerly touches her blood. Arthur clutches his shoulder in support looking at him with a question in his eyes. It's not much blood so the wound isn't serious. But his sister is wounded and alone and lost in the forest, and a pang of pain crosses his heart for him, for Merlin and for Emrys. Merlin tries to control himself. The faster he concentrates the faster they can find Morgana and put her to safety with himself and their son in Camelot.

"Some spells work better if there is some blood spilt. They are stronger. She will be fine" – Merlin tries to reassure Arthur, and himself, after seeing the young king's panicked stare.

"Ok. That's good to hear. You said you saw her, where do we go now, then?" – asks Arthur looking at the part of forest in front of them.

Merlin doesn't respond. He just closes his eyes and clears his mind filling it with thoughts of her. He takes a deep breath and looks for her familiar presence. He senses her magic in the air and looks for her in his mind like he did in Avalon so many years ago. And he sees her steps, the path she took and, finally, her frail and alone body in the middle of the forest.

He stands up quickly, forgetting about everyone around him, his sole focus concentrated on her, letting his rapid footsteps carry him to her. Arthur looks bewildered as his best friend and advisor strides away from them, his eyes glowing a brilliant gold, without noticing any of them. He makes a gesture to the other knights that tells them to stay put and keep guard to assure the safety of the road, and follows Merlin into the forest.

His warlock friend walks like he's in a trance not realizing anything around him, not even Arthur himself trudging beside him and casting him worried glances. They walk deeper and deeper inside the woods and Arthur's getting worried thinking that maybe they're lost. But, suddenly, Merlin stops abruptly holding a nearby tree trunk for support as he pants with exertion. It's been a long time since he has used this type of spell and it hasn't been easy given the very little magic Morgana possesses at the moment. He looks at Arthur and signals with his head to the big tree a few steps in front of them. And Arthur can breathe again. They have found her.

Fear and worry are plainly visible in Merlin's face so he pats his arm in comfort walking slowly to the tree, worried himself about the state in which he's going to find his sister. Merlin takes a deep breath, steeling himself for what he's about to see now in the flesh of his loved one, and follows his king. They turn around the tree and they see her, hidden between the enormous roots. Pale and serene, eyes closed and hair tangled with leaves. Morgana.

Merlin rushes to her kneeling before her body and hugging her tightly to his chest. Her coldness seeps through his clothes setting into his bones. He can sense what little magic and energy she possesses. She's drained and cold but she's breathing and that's more than enough for now. He feels Arthur kneeling by him and touching gingerly Morgana's hair, caressing it, to convince himself she's really there. But Merlin doesn't care, he's too busy wetting her neck with his tears and inhaling her alluring and familiar aroma.

"How is she? Do you sense anything?" – Arthur asks anxiously after seeing his friend cry over his sister's limp body.

"She is alive, Arthur. But she is weak. Her magic is drained" – Merlin says caressing her face softly.

"We have to take her home. Come on, Merlin. Do you have her?" – Arthur asks him as Merlin lifts her in his arms.

They walk slowly back to the road, carefully looking at the unconscious Morgana. They are so concentrated on her and taking her safely to where the knights are waiting for them that they fail to see the leaves moving behind them.

Livid brown ones watch them closely, following their every movement carefully as to not be discovered. Morgause has been looking for Morgana since they got out of the ring of fire and she almost got her, but the warlock and the king were faster.

She's angry as she sees them reunite with the knights.

She's furious as she sees the same knight who took the kid away help Arthur put Morgana in Merlin's arms on the horse.

And she's seething when she sees them get away escorted and protected by the rest of the knights.

But nothing will change their plans; they're going to destroy Camelot no matter what the cost. And the fact that Morgana and the little boy are safe within its walls is just a minor inconvenience.

Morgause leaves her hiding place when they're gone and walks slowly to the improvised camp she and Mordred made the night before. She hasn't rested much, just enough to recover some of her energy. Mordred wasn't so lucky, though, he's completely drained and needs her care and attention. Once she's settled, and has verifies that the young man is resting peacefully, Morgause takes a small cup and fills it with some water from her canteen. She may have lost her powers, her magic, but Morgana is still her sister so she cuts her finger with a sharp knife she extracts from her belt and lets a drop of blood fall into the water while murmuring a few selected words. The surface instantly shows Morgana.

Morgana being carried by the filthy warlock in his horse.

Morgana being caressed tenderly by the stupid king.

Morgana being watched constantly by the knights.

Morgana returning to Camelot, its inhabitants looking surprised and confused at her entrance.

Morgana being carried inside the castle by Merlin.

Morgana laid down side by side with her son.

Morgana being examined by the physician.

Morgana being watched over by a pregnant Guinevere.

"Have you seen anything interesting?" – asks Mordred with a soft voice from his blankets.

"I certainly have" – she responds looking at Mordred, her eyes shining with evilness and a small smirk curving her lips.


	10. Chapter X: Dreams of the past

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the recognizable characters, they belong to their respective owners. I'm just having fun with them. Also, my first language isn't English so all the mistakes are my own as I don't have a beta, if you spot any please let me know so I can correct them as fast as possible. Thank you for reading and reviewing!

PS: The text in italics are thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER X: DREAMS OF THE PAST<strong>

Morgana's having an out of body experience. She sees the past, she senses the future and she feels the present. She watches the world as she doesn't belong there but seeing and hearing everything.

She returns to the past, to a past before Merlin or Emrys. She returns to a past where Morgause is the ruler of her body and magic.

She sees herself being poisoned by Merlin. She can see his tears and she can feel his hurt, shame and guilt. She can see him saving Camelot from her wrongful acts. She sees her hero, her loved one long before he became that. She sees Morgause's wrath and she sees herself being taken care of by her older sister. Away from Camelot. Away from Merlin.

She remembers those days. Days filled with magic; learning magic, doing magic, controlling her magic. She remembers how much she loved Morgause, how she thought the world of her. Nothing she could do was wrong. She also remembers the resentment, the hatred both for Merlin and the king, the fury that consumed her and darkened her soul.

She also remembers the day it all changed, better yet the night. She remembers her vision. The destruction and the death. The rubble, the blood and the tears. She remembers being almost suffocated by the guilt and the hurt seeing the bodies of the people she considered family and friends for so long destroyed. She remembers the lifeless bodies of Uther, Gaius, Arthur and Gwen pale and still, their lifeless eyes staring at the dark sky. But what she remembers clearer than anything is Merlin.

Merlin walking through the mess of fallen buildings and corpses.

Merlin crying for his friends.

Merlin cursing the day he failed in killing her.

And she knows that she's been wrong, that Morgause's wrong. They cannot do that to Camelot, nothing is worth that destruction and death.

And she told her. She tried to persuade her that it was wrong, that they should stop. But her vision only made Morgause more convinced in her ways. She was going to destroy Camelot and there was nothing Morgana could do, not while she was in the temple with her.

So she tried to leave, tried to run. But Morgause caught her and she got furious. She accused Morgana of betraying her and she locked her in her room. Morgana's magic was growing but it still couldn't compete with Morgause's. She exhausted herself several times trying to severe the magic trapping her, but she couldn't do it. Camelot was going to be destroyed and now there was nothing she could do to stop her or to warn them.

She spent days and days crying and crying for what was to come, for all the pain and death she couldn't prevent. She evaded sleep; she didn't think she could see the future set in stone and watch everything again. But one night, no matter how much she tried not to she fell asleep.

She walked through a strange and yet a familiar island. A beautiful and peaceful island where she was free and safe. There she met Eleanor, the High Priestess of Avalon. And soon that island, Avalon, became her refuge. There she learnt about its magic, about her own magic and how to use it for good. And she learned about Merlin, about his magic, about his destiny and its link to Arthur, Camelot, Albion and magic itself.

Time passed by and Eleanor said goodbye to her telling her that she was ready for her magic and that there was nothing more she could teach her. She remembers the sadness that filled her heart that day. Avalon and Eleanor had become the best part of her incarcerated days, the only light in a world of darkness.

But when she thought all hope of seeing that magical place again was lost she found herself touching the sands of the beach with her bare feet once again. She didn't know why she was there, but she wasn't going to complain.

Nights and nights were spent relearning the island, its smells, its sights, its air, its textures. Nights and nights alone watching the moon and feeling the water beneath her fingertips until she felt him. She felt his presence for nights; wanting to talk to him, to see him, to touch him. A familiar and loved face was so near her it almost hurt not to do anything but something stopped her, he wasn't ready.

She remembers the first nights she spent with Merlin. She remembers the pain that settled in her heart at his hatred and anger. She also remembers the first time he apologized to her for almost killing her, after their friendship was established once again. And the happiness. She remembers the happiness present in everything they did. In the soft conversations talked under the starry sky. In the shared smiles. In the subtle touches of their brushing hands. In their pecks in the cheek. And, later on, in the hugs that told each other how much they were missed during their absence. In the passionate kisses under the moonlight. In the hand holding walks through the beach. It was a happy time, a happy time that reached the zenith with Emrys' conception.

That night is marked with fire in her brain. Every little detail, caress, smell, kiss and moan is catalogued into her mind. It was a bitter-sweet moment. She knew something bad was going to happen, that the end was coming. She knew Morgause will try to destroy Camelot with her face and that Merlin will never forgive her for that. So she gave herself to him, she showed him how much she loved him in that moment carrying the memory of it in her heart to guide her through the cold and lonely nights that were to come. That was the last time she saw him and the last time she saw Avalon in her dreams.

Not long after that the magical walls trapping her titillated. And she saw her chance to get out of her confinement, to help Merlin and Camelot, and to bring Morgause down. She shattered the bindings with one of the powerful spells Eleanor taught her. And as she ran away from the temple as fast as she could she felt magic, Morgause's magic, entering into her.

Her steps leaded her to Camelot. After years of being away from her home tears sprang from her eyes at the sight of it. She walked slowly to the city, her tiredness and constant nausea making it hard for her to walk steadily; and she saw rumble scattered on the floor and she felt the gloom of the city. She walked slowly through the streets, her face hidden by the hood of her cloak. And she saw him, tall and handsome as ever with a serious face.

He walked alongside of Arthur supervising the reconstruction of the city. She was within hearing distance when she heard him curse her name. The pain was searing and it cursed quickly over her body. Morgause had done it. She had destroyed everything she loved. So she ran. She ran away from Camelot and Merlin.

She wandered through forests and cities, roads and little towns getting as far away from Camelot as she could. Not long after leaving Camelot she discovered the reason of her illness and constant weakness. She was with child. She was carrying Merlin's baby. She thought about going back, about telling him everything. But the memory of his hard voice filled with hatred stopped her and pushed her further away from him.

After her discovery she stayed away from the people too. The baby was strong, and very magical, and he tampered her powers making them wild and uncontrolled. She remembers that time as a very scary and lonely one. She was pregnant and isolated, her magic wild and she had no one to talk to or to lean on. She didn't thought she was going to make it, that they were going to make it.

But the most frightening day of her life was Emrys' birth. She was terrified, and in pain. Nothing could have prepared her for that moment, let alone going through that moment by herself. She cried for Merlin, for someone to help her, but she was alone. And in the moment she need it the most magic failed her. She couldn't sense it, neither hers nor the baby's. She panicked thinking something was wrong and she prayed to the Gods for his safety.

When he was finally born and he was safe in her arms she could feel her magic return to her and she could sense his. He was powerful, so very powerful, so similar to his father. That's why she named him Emrys, the name the druids gave his father, as Eleanor told her.

The first months in the life of Emrys were hard and tiring. His magic was uncontrollable and she exhausted hers to protect him. She could sense her sister looking for her and knowing she was hiding something from her.

She remembers the time a group of sorcerers found them. She was so scared for his baby boy, she thought they were going to die but Eleanor found them and defeated the warlocks attacking them. Eleanor protected them, gave them a roof over their heads, she instructed her and taught her how to control Emrys' magic.

She told her about the uniqueness of her son, about how he trapped Morgause's magic. She was the one who enchanted the pendant, trapping the evil sorceress' magic in it and making her little one's more manageable. They stayed some time with her, she helped them to settle down and start a new life near the old temple by the pond where they were safe until today.

A couple of days have passed since they found Morgana and she hasn't woken up yet. Gaius has told them that she's alright, that she's just recovering after her extensive use of magic but Merlin hasn't left her side since he brought her to the castle holding her hand and guarding her dreams.

The first day, when Emrys woke up and he saw her he went into hysterics hugging his mother close, burying his face in her chest and begging her to wake up. They couldn't separate him from her that day, not even Merlin.

Word about Morgana's return to Camelot in a poor state ran wildly through Camelot and Arthur rushed to clarify what happened with Morgana in these past years. The whole kingdom was shocked and bewildered after learning about Morgana's magic and the existence of a bastard son with the king's advisor; but their lady was welcomed with open arms after learning of her bravery and fierce protection of their land.

Arthur also watched her sleep, accompanying Merlin, praying for her to wake up and end their agony. Gwen and he have taken upon themselves to look after Emrys so they can get to know him better and give their parents a little privacy while Morgana recovers. Gwen also tends to her old mistress like the old times, brushing her hair and changing her clothes so she's comfortable, so she knows they all want her to wake up.

Merlin is snoozing in his chair by the bed for a third night, Morgana's limp and now warm hand tenderly gripped in his, when a sharp gasp clears the cobwebs off of his sleep.

Morgana sits abruptly in the bed, fevered eyes looking wildly around her, her harsh breath making her chest rise and fall quickly.

"Morgana?" – asks Merlin softly, worry plain in his voice at her distressed behaviour, tightening his grip on her hand.

Her face turns quickly at the sound of her name from her lips. It's been too long, far too long since she's heard that sweet sound and silent tears fall down her cheeks at the sight of him. He has grown up, has matured. His hair is a little longer falling slightly over his big ears, covering them, and he has a slight shadow of a beard covering his face. But he's still her Merlin. With his brilliant and expressive blue eyes and kind and goofy smile.

"Merlin".


	11. Chapter XI: Awake

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the recognizable characters, they belong to their respective owners. I'm just having fun with them. Also, my first language isn't English so all the mistakes are my own as I don't have a beta, if you spot any please let me know so I can correct them as fast as possible. Thank you for reading and reviewing!

PS: The text in italics are thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER XI: AWAKE<strong>

Merlin can't contain his happiness at seeing her awake and safe with him. He hugs her close to his chest furrowing his head in her hair. He can feel Morgana's tears wetting his shirt, joyous tears that he cannot stop either.

"Are you well? Do you need anything?" – Merlin asks anxiously framing her face with his hands and brushing her tears away with his thumbs.

"I am quite alright, Merlin. Calm down. It is me who should ask for your health. You seem tired" – she says with a small smile and running her fingers softly over the dark circles under his eyes.

"I am ok now. I promise" – he utters returning her smile in an attempt to reassure her.

"Are you sure?" – Morgana's still not convinced, but she trusts him.

"Yeah. It's been a rough few days. We didn't know when you were going to wake up" – he can't seem to stop caressing her to prove to himself that she's really there with him, safe and alive.

"I am sorry for worrying you" – she says turning her eyes down in shame.

"Do not be, my love. You are alright now, that makes for everything" – Merlin tells her making her look into his eyes.

"So you know everything then" – Morgana states nervously after a few moments of intense staring.

"I do". A new air of seriousness about their situation surrounds them.

"Merlin, I am so sorry. I wanted to tell you but…" – she starts to tell him with a hint of desperation tainting her voice.

"I have seen everything, my love" – he shushes her while tucking a long dark lock of hair behind her ear - "And if someone has to be sorry and apologise it is me. I should have trusted you, I should have known" – Merlin explains caressing her face softly to reinforce his apology - "You did well. Emrys is perfect" – he ends with a proud smile cleaning the lone tear that slides down her cheek.

"Where is he? Is he alright?" – Morgana asks rushed looking around for her son.

"Do not worry, he's perfectly fine" – he calms her down clutching her hands softly but firmly in his – "He has been so scared for you he did not want to leave your side. Arthur and Gwen have taken him out for a while to clear his head. He is probably sleeping right now in his chambers".

"I want to see him, Merlin. Please, I need to see him" – she begs as she tightens her grip on his hands, her eyes shining with unshod tears.

"Ok, ok. But you have to calm down, Morgana" – he talks calmly helping her out the bed slowly and carefully as her balance isn't quite firm at the moment – "He is in the room in front of ours".

He guides her slowly as she's still not strong enough to hold her own weight fully and walk steadily. Merlin can tell she's anxious by the way her hands tighten around his and by the way her eyes move constantly as if assessing a potential attack.

Emrys is sleeping peacefully on his side, sucking his thumb in his little mouth, without a care in the world. Merlin walks her to the side so she can sit down and admire her son. Happy tears spring from her at seeing her little boy. She's never been away from him for more than a few minutes and she cannot believe how much she's missed him. With shaky hands she takes the covers away from his body, her eyes running slowly over his body to make sure he's without harm. Merlin observes her with curious eyes and a goofy grin. She really is a mother, and nothing can make him happier.

Once she's satisfied with her examination, she covers his little body with the blankets smoothing her hands over his dark curls and soft cheeks sensing his mental state and his magic, ensuring his safety. He's safe and sound, healthy and happy. Morgause hasn't tainted him, and she can finally leave the air she's been holding since she woke up.

Merlin sees her shoulders relax as she guards their son's dreams and he puts his hands on them bringing her closer to his body. He can feel her weakness, still very present in her careful movements. She ought to rest; she's been through an ordeal and their son will be there in the morning.

"Come on, Morgana. You are exhausted. He will be here tomorrow, he is not going anywhere, I promise" – he whispers softly in her ear massaging her shoulders with his long hands.

"Just a few more minutes, please Merlin" – she begs running her fingers through Emrys' hair.

Not much time passes until he feels her going limp against him, blissfully asleep at last. Being very careful he takes her into his arms, cradled against his chest, to rest in their quarters. Seeing her laid down on the white sheets, dark hair creating a long halo around her head, he knows he's finally complete.

All this time he's felt a void in his heart, a hollow he couldn't fill no matter how much he tried. But now, hugging her warm asleep body to him he feels it full at last. And with that contentment he goes to sleep properly for the first time since he knew of Morgana and Emrys. They will wake up tomorrow, with him.

The sun is rising in the sky signalling the start of a new day. The sunlight shines softly in the room illuminating the dark haired couple sleeping soundly in the bed.

The pitter patter of small feet can be heard resounding in the stone walls accompanied by the soft creak of the door hinges. Emrys stops by the door watching curiously as his parents sleep. He senses a change in the air. Something in his mother is different. She's not as pale nor as rigid as she was the previous days. She has woken up. A big smile breaks on his face as he runs silently to the bed, jumping in on his parents and laughing at their shocked faces.

"Mama!" – he yells throwing his arms around her neck and hugging her close.

"My darling!" – Morgana answers peppering his face with kisses – "Are you alright?" – she asks hugging his warm frame close to her chest.

"I was worried. You didn't wake up" – she can hear the evident pout in his voice and she caresses his back softly to comfort him.

"I am so sorry, my sweet. But you were well taken care off" – she smiles at him sitting him on her lap.

"Yes, dada is the best. And aunty Gwen is very nice. Uncle Arthur is just silly, but I have fun with him. They have shown me Camelot and it's very very big. Did you know he is the king?" – he rants gesturing wildly around him as his parents observe him with amusement plain in their faces – "And I like to talk with grandpa Gaius because he is so smart and he always has a story to tell. And you know I like stories. And uncle Lancelot plays knights with me and I have beaten him! I like it here, mama. Can we stay?" – he turns around with hope shining on his little face.

Morgana's eyes water with tears and holds down her head in shame. Merlin can sense her guilt about having hid Emrys from them and for having kept both Merlin and their son away from their family. So he closes the gap between them and embraces both of them, the love of his life and their son. Morgana looks at him, a watery smile on, as Merlin caresses Emrys wild curls.

"Yes, my darling. We are going to stay" – her voice quivers with emotion.

Their little reunion is cut short by a soft knock on the door. Gaius, as every morning since they found Morgana, is visiting her and examining her to make sure she is in the right path to recovery. A big smile threatens to break his face as he walks slowly to the bed.

Happiness for Merlin, who is like the son he never had.

Happiness for Emrys, who has become an adopted grandson and a new source of joy in his old age.

And, most of all, happiness for Morgana, the little girl he's always loved beyond belief.

"I am glad to see you awake, my child. You had us all worried" – he says as he stops by Morgana's side of the bed.

"Gaius, it is so good to see you" – Merlin lifts the little boy from her lap while she stands up slowly to hug the old physician.

Her legs are still unsteady and Gaius grabs her slim frame to keep her from hitting the ground before holding her in his arms like he did all those years ago when she was just a little girl looking for comfort.

"Careful, Morgana. You have not yet recovered all of your energy. It should not be much longer as you are a young and healthy woman" – he says as he looks closely into her eyes and examining her face and frame – "You should eat and rest. And you will be back to normal in no time. Including your magic" – he ends with a small smile.

"I feel fine, Gaius. Maybe a little unsteady but nothing more".

"Morgana, listen to Gaius, please" – Merlin tries to convince her, worry evident in his brilliant blue eyes. He's almost lost her once and the mere thought of losing her again scares him to the bone.

"Ok, ok. You win. I will be careful, eat plenty and rest".

"Thank you, my child. That is good to hear. Now, why don't I take this little knight here to get ready for breakfast while I let you two to do the same?" – he asks with a smile, relief plain in his voice and face.

Emrys squirms out of his father's arms giving him a warm smile before standing on the edge of the bed for Gaius to pick him up. Morgana and Merlin look amused watching as their son starts talking quickly with the old man while they leave the room.

Once they are alone Merlin takes a minute to watch Morgana in all her glory. There's still some traces of her illness in her. She's thinner and paler, but she's still the same Morgana he knows and love. He stands up quickly and goes to her embracing her as she watches the city, her home, below them through the window.

"It is good to be back. I missed Camelot so much" – she mutters turning in his arms and facing him – "I missed you so much".

"It's good to have you back" – his arms tighten around her as he leans into her touch, her soft hand caressing his face – "I missed you so much, my love".

The sun is getting higher and Merlin knows he cannot keep her here with him forever. There's a lot of people who are waiting for her, who wants to see her. And she needs nourishment. So with a last passionate kiss he reluctantly separates form her and gets dressed.

It takes them a while to get decent as he helps Morgana through most of it due to her weakness, but they finally make it to the Great Hall. He can sense Morgana's nervousness radiating from her so he takes her hand and gives her an encouraging squeeze and smile and walks her in.

Arthur, Gwen, Gaius and Emrys are already present as they cross the doors slowly. Morgana's eyes wander from place to place taking in everything around her and they water.

They water as she remembers the good times and the bad times.

They water as she sees the passage of the time in the furniture.

They water as they stop on Arthur's face, watching her dumbfounded.

They water as they stop on Gwen's face, silent tears running down her face.

The loud scrapping of wood against the stone floor echoes in the walls. Arthur stands up hurriedly walking with big strides towards the standing pair. He stops in front of her examining her slowly. Her eyes, her face, her body. He assesses her safeness with a small smile growing on his face before pulling her into a bone crushing hug.

"Morgana, my sister. You are awake" – he mutters into her neck, eyes wetting with tears of joy.

"It is so good to see you too, brother" – she says smirking softly at him.

"Come on, you should not be standing" – he takes her hand guiding her to the table so she can sit.

"I have already told Merlin and Gaius that I feel fine" – her tone is coloured with frustration but the big smile on her face diminish its intention.

"And you have promised us that you will take it easy for a while" – Merlin smiles a big toothy grin at her helping her sit in the chair where he usually sits, on Arthur's right side.

"Let us fuss about you for a little bit, my lady. You had us all worried" – says Gwen standing up and hugging her former mistress.

"It is so good to see you, Gwen. But I do not think you should call me your lady any more considering you are now the queen and carrying the heir to the throne" – her smile lights up her face as she runs her hand softly over the slight bump in Gwen's stomach.

"You will always be my lady, Morgana" – she tells her sitting down in her seat once again.

The breakfast continues distended and full of laughter and memories. She never thought she'll ever return to Camelot or have this kind of reunion. It's true that Morgause poisoned their minds for a while but now the blindfold is out of their eyes and they've welcomed her like the long lost and missed prodigal daughter.

Relief fills her at their behaviour and protectiveness, both for herself and her son. It's overwhelming being near them once again, feeling their love and respect. She tightens Merlin's hand, that she hadn't let go since he sat down, just to feel he's there with her and that all of them are safe.

A curt knock on the door distract them from their conversation and Lancelot's head appears within the doors looking at his king for permission, which he grants with a subtle nod of his head. Once the knight sets a foot inside the room he feels the form of a little boy collide with his legs and he looks down with a smile watching with amusement at his adopted nephew.

"Uncle Lancelot!" – Emrys yells lifting his arms in the air waiting to be picked up into his arms.

"Good morning, little one! You are in good mood today" – he respond granting him his wish and carrying him to the table in his arms.

"Yes. Mama is finally awake" – a bright smile lighting in his small face.

Lancelot turns then towards Merlin, whom he hasn't notice before, and he sees her. A vision in maroon with her hand intertwined with Merlin's. A warm smile curves her lips as she stands slowly, carefully aided by both Merlin and Arthur, and walks to him.

"Thank you" – she murmurs, her voice breaking with emotion – "I shall be forever in your debt for saving him and bringing him here. Thank you so much" – a few tears escape her eyes but they're quickly cleaned up by Merlin's long fingers.

"You do not have to thank me, my lady. It was an honour" – he says formally bowing his head – "If you do not mind me asking, my lady. Since when did you knew of my presence?" – a curious tone colouring his voice.

"I felt your presence when Mordred appeared" – a slight smirk graces her lips – "I felt goodness in your essence that is why I ordered Emrys to run. I knew you would help him and keep him safe" – she explains looking at him directly in the eyes and squeezing Merlin's hand – "When I looked at you once on the horse and I saw the crest in your saddle and vest I was relieved. And I was right, you brought him to Camelot and to Merlin and for that I shall always be thankful" – the last of her speech lacks energy and Merlin feels how her grip on his hands slacks.

As much as she hates it she's not completely recovered and all the excitement of the morning has left her exhausted and light-headed. Everybody notices the change in Morgana, especially Merlin who can feel her emotions through their newly repaired bond and quickly excuses the both of them so Morgana can rest in their chambers.

She's asleep before her head can touch the pillow, the light-headed feeling that took over her after talking to the knight finally receding as she falls deeper and deeper into dreamland.


	12. Chapter XII: Seer

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the recognizable characters, they belong to their respective owners. I'm just having fun with them. Also, my first language isn't English so all the mistakes are my own as I don't have a beta, if you spot any please let me know so I can correct them as fast as possible. Thank you for reading and reviewing!

PS: The text in italics are thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER XII: SEER<strong>

She is walking quickly through the woods, the dark of the night covering her from sight and the freezing wind numbing the skin of her cheeks. The fallen white snow is slowing her movements and wetting the hem of her dress but she doesn't stop. She doesn't know what is that she doing there but there's a sense of purpose within her telling her she has to move forward, towards the unknown.

Two sets of soft footsteps, muted by the thick layer of snow, make her turn around to see her companions. They're rushing down the path, their feet barely touching the frozen ground, their dark cloaks billowing around them. She squints her eyes trying to identify them, to make some sense of this dream, but their faces are bathed in darkness thanks to their hoods.

The pair travels fast but she doesn't slow down either. They don't exhaust or slow their pace, not even when a pink hue colours the sky signalling the start of the day. A fortified city appears before their eyes down in the valley barely illuminated, a white castle dominating it. Camelot. The sight of it makes the blood freeze in her veins in fear. But the pair doesn't stop; they walk even more rapidly towards it, as if eager to reach its protection.

When they finally stop it's less than a mile away from the main gate, and they seek refuge in the trees near a small stream. She stalks them; waiting and watching for them to lose their hoods so she can finally see their faces. Their backs are facing her and the only thing she sees is two crowns, one blonde and one brunette.

They don't speak, they don't seem to need it, and they seem transfixed with their reflected appearances in the narrow river, not moving a single muscle as they hold hands. The silence and their stillness are making her nervous. She knows that there's something strange about the pair and it unnerves her, with good reason as she sees their frames slowly change before her eyes.

Lean frames widen and shorten. The brunette crown loses hair and colour leaving it clear and shiny surrounded by fair salt and pepper hair. Lustrous blonde locks shorten and change to a dull brown creating a frizzy halo barely touching its owner shoulders.

The sun is getting higher in the sky and the light is stronger when they unlock their hands turning to each other, devious smirks twisting cracked lips and wrinkly faces. She doesn't recognize them then, doesn't see their true form; but as they walk towards the road once again she sees their true appearances for a second, but it's enough to identify them. Mordred and Morgause. They're back.

Panic and terror freeze her in her hiding spot. She knows it's just a dream and they cannot see her, but that doesn't matter, she doesn't even realize she's doing it. Instead she stops breathing and makes herself smaller hiding further into the bush as they pass by her. But she's not going to let the fear hold her down; not when the lives of her loved ones are in danger, not when she's just got them back.

She rushes after them letting them lead the way to Camelot praying to the Gods that her vision remains clear enough to see their plan completely. She hides her face with the hood of her cape when she reaches the gates, shielding it against the privy eyes of the guards and the curious ones of the masses.

It's difficult to follow them once inside the walls. The people gather around the stalls of the market and she loses sight of their cloaks once or twice, but she manages to follow them to the back of the inner wall that protects the castle. It's a secluded place, where no one goes, that nobody seems to realize it's there. She's grown in Camelot for most of her life and she thought she knew it very well, guess she doesn't.

It's protected by weeds; long and thick weed that covers a tall and narrow crack of the wall. An old and dirty wall that belongs to the old part of the castle, the one that stopped being used after the Great Purge. The crack in the wall was probably made during one of the battles, and as this place is uninhabited and forgotten to all the citizens nobody noticed its existance.

She can feel putrid and humid air hitting her face. Blackness surrounds her leaving her blind. The dripping of water and the echo of footsteps ahead can be heard as she lets her sight adjust to the lack of light. The floor is slippery, as is the wall, so she walks slowly and steady following the sounds, following them to their destination.

The ground changes, she can feel the texture beneath her feet. Hard rock turns into soft sand. Warm and stagnant air turns into cool and fresh air. A calm feeling takes over her and floods through her every pore. She's return. She's in Avalon. She opens her eyes slowly, which she didn't realize she's even closed, letting them adjust to the soft light of the beach. Calm turns into confusion and frustration.

She wanted to see more, know more, so she could stop them and protect her loved ones. But she knows that's not how her visions work. She knows she's going to be dreaming of this for days, weeks or even months; getting pieces of information, vital looks of the future, until the time is right.

Her visions are the only power she hasn't been able to control. They have a mind of their own, allowing her to see only what's necessary at the time, never rushing. It unnerves her, keeping her in constant fear and frustration and anxiety.

There's nothing else she can do right know but enjoy her reunion with this place and let the memories of the shared moments with Merlin warm her as she feels her worldly body being caressed awake pulling her out of her dreams.

Merlin wakes up suddenly, for no reason whatsoever, feeling a crick on his neck and his butt sore from his uncomfortable position in the chair by the bed. He looks slowly towards the window, massaging gingerly his neck, watching the sun losing its high place in the sky.

They've sleep for hours, completely undisturbed, and have missed lunch. But the worry that covers his face disappear the second his gaze stops in Morgana.

Her sickly pallor is mostly gone and she looks healthier than he remembers. Running his fingers through her long and soft dark hair he can feel her magic, strong and powerful within her.

She opens her unfocused eyes with a sigh of contentment. It's the first time in her life that she's woken up from a vision without gasping for air and crying, and she has Merlin to thank to. A small smile curves her lips as she returns his caress, running her fingers slowly over his scratchy cheeks, his soft lips, his now long curls.

She can feel him relaxing in her hands, she can feel the tenseness and the worry and the fear go away. And she decides in that moment not to tell him about her vision. Not now, not until she knows more about their plan. She's going to enjoy him, being near him, before she shatters their bliss with her news.


	13. Chapter XIII: Bliss

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the recognizable characters, they belong to their respective owners. I'm just having fun with them. Also, my first language isn't English so all the mistakes are my own as I don't have a beta, if you spot any please let me know so I can correct them as fast as possible. Thank you for reading and reviewing!

PS: The text in italics are thoughts.

Thank you so much for all your reviews, they really make my day; and I hope you keep enjoying this story as much as I enjoy writing it and reading your comments. Happy New Year!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER XIII: BLISS<strong>

It's been two weeks since they found her and Merlin cannot stop looking at her, always watchful for her health, always admiring her beauty. The way the sun illuminates her raven hair, the way her skin shines with happiness, the way her red lips curve in a smile, the way her emerald eyes sparkle with love when she catches a glimpse of him or Emrys. She's magnificent, and she's all his.

He can't believe how lucky he is that their paths have crossed again. But watching her now, looking pensively at the stars from her seat by the window in their rooms, makes a shiver of uncertainty travel up his spine.

She thinks he hasn't noticed, but he has. He has noticed how eager she goes to bed every night, and not because she's too tired. He has noticed how reluctant she is of waking up. He has noticed how she spaces out, lost in her thoughts. And, most of all, he has noticed how she changes the subject quickly when he shares this worries with her. She always reassures him though with a small smile, a soft caress and a deep kiss right after she says "I love you, Merlin". But the longer this strange behaviour takes place the more insecure he feels. His love for her stops him from questioning her again. So he settles in the bed watching her admire the stars and think before she returns to him.

She was recovering slowly, too slowly for her taste, but things couldn't be better at the moment. She's home, in Camelot, where she belongs. She's with Arthur and Gwen and Gaius, her family. She's with Merlin, the love of her life. And their son's growing happy and surrounded by people who adore him and would give their lives for him, just like she always wished.

But, as she once said to Merlin in Avalon a long time ago, nothing it's as it seems.  
>This is just the calm before the storm, and the calm is near enough to perfection so she doesn't want to think about how the storm is going to be. And she has no way of knowing, it's like her visions are toying with her. All she sees is nothing but useless.<p>

The two cloaked and transfigured bodies of Morgause and Mordred reaching Camelot walking and walking through a damp and dark corridor. Nothing else. Useless. She's getting frantic, she wants to know; she needs to know so she can protect them but the Gods aren't listening to her prayers.

She doesn't like this. Doesn't like that her powers are failing her in the moment they're needed the most. Doesn't like to withdraw from the family she's just recovered. No, she doesn't like any of this but stressing over the matter won't change her premonition, won't grant her new visions. So she hopes and prays and sleeps and dreams waiting for the final vision that changes everything.

A sudden cold breeze flows through the open window startling Morgana out of her reverie. Winter is near. Her vision is near. With a shake of her head she stands up from the plush armchair and closes the heavy stained-glass window drawing the curtain shut. As she turns to bed her eyes collide with Merlin's, emerald green and sky blue. And she can see his vulnerability reflected in those beloved orbs.

Her ivory nightdress flows softly through her long legs making her look ethereal. He cannot take his eyes from this woman. This woman he worships, this woman he adores and is his whole life.

Her soft warm hand caresses his face slowly and he finally closes his eyes. But that doesn't mean he can't see her. No, she's right there engraved in his brain and heart and soul. She's engraved in his magic, just as he's engraved in hers. Two in one.

It's been too long since she last did this, and she doesn't want to stop. She can't stop. Sleep can wait. Her dreams can wait. She cannot, and neither can Merlin. So she studies the hard planes of his face with her hands and eyes. Softly, without a rush. They have all night. She wants to see everything, touch everything and feel everything. First his temples, then his eyebrows. His nose and chin. His high cheekbones and his funny ears. And when she cannot take it anymore she closes the gap between them and sits on his lap, hugging him close to her and kissing him with all she has.

She cannot believe she has been away from him for so long. Cannot believe she has survived away from him. A few traitor tears wet his cheeks and he hugs Morgana closer to him letting a few tears of joy escape his eyes too.

Their kiss grows fierce and desperate letting the other see what has been of their life during their separation through their magical link. The same link that was severed for so long when Merlin thought she was evil. So he thanks the Gods and her for forgiving his mistakes and giving him a second chance by moving his eager lips to the soft spot behind her ear.

"I will not ever let you go, Morgana" - whispers Merlin creating goosebumps in her skin, but she's not coherent enough to put her feelings into words, actions will have to suffice.

Hands tangle in clothes and hair, lips caress skin, arms entrap waists and legs support their frantic movements. With a quick move, Merlin lifts Morgana gently in his arms resting her body in the middle of the plush mattress. Her face is flushed and her barely covered chest rises forcefully as the air leaves her reddened and swollen lips in short puffs. But she doesn't want to be admired.

She's always been watched, but not touched, like those delicate porcelain dolls that Uther gave her for her birthdays. No, she doesn't want to be watched. She wants to be loved and touched by her true soul mate, by the one man that possesses her heart and soul. So she grabs him by the front of his shirt and yanks him to her, nesting his wiry frame between her legs and arms, and kissing the breath out of him.

Their kisses grow and grow with passion leaving them naked, inside and out, to the other. Yes, they have already shared this connection but it seems they have forgotten its intensity and the completion it brings them. Not only physically or mentally, but magically as well.

Morgana arches her sweaty body bringing her chest closer to Merlin's needing to feel him closer, deeper inside of her. Nothing will ever be close enough for her, or for Merlin. So he gently caresses her face drawing her attention to him and making her open her eyes to look at him.

People say the eyes are the mirrors to the soul and Merlin cannot help but agree because he sees her, all of her, in that moment; the good and the bad, and wants to preserve it for all eternity in his memory.

They don't unlock their gaze as their approach completion. They're so focused in that intimate gesture that they don't realize the way their combined magic is acting around them creating life across the room. Branches spring from the bedposts creating an intricate design above their heads and flowers bloom in their bases, which slowly return to their original state once their makers are resting peacefully in each other's arms.

A gentle caress on her neck and back wakes her from her deep and peaceful slumber but she doesn't want to open her eyes, she's too warm and too comfortable nested in Merlin's side to leave it. But the caress doesn't stop and she can feel Merlin growing tenser by the second and that, more than anything else, makes open her eyes and level them to his.

"_Morgana?_" - Merlin's voice echoes tentatively in her head.

"_Merlin?_" - she mimics without opening her mouth - "_Can we talk with our minds?_"

"_Seems so, my love_" - answers Merlin putting a stray lock of hair behind her ear trying to reassure her - "_It might just be the magic of Avalon though, so do not worry_"

"_Are we in Avalon?_" - she reluctantly leaves his side sitting and looking around her.

The thick grey stoned walls of the minor temple surround them and leave no doubt in her mind. They're indeed in Avalon, but why? They don't need to hide anymore and they are, relatively, safe. So why has the island claim them?

The warm air is welcomed to her naked body as she pads silently to the arch facing the pier where they talked and fell in love a long time ago. A sudden blush covers her cheeks as she recalls the night when Emrys was conceived in that very room, in the same bed where they've just awoken.

"_Here, put this on. I do not want you to get cold_" - murmurs Merlin still not using his voice.

"_Weather is not present in the island, Merlin_" - answers Morgana in her mind putting the translucent robe on though and tying the ribbon around her waist not taking her eyes off of the full moon.

"Yes, you are right. Morgana?" - says to try get her attention - "Morgana, look at me, please" - his voice is nothing but a whisper raw of emotion - "What are we doing here? I thought this place was a refuge..."

"And it is" - interjects Morgana looking into his eyes.

"Then, what are we doing here?"

"I do not know"

"You don't know!"

"No, I don't. But there has to be a powerful reason. We wouldn't have been claimed otherwise"

"A powerful reason! What could be so important?" - asks Merlin agitated watching his lover downcast her eyes - "Morgana? Is there something I should know?"

"Merlin,..."

"Morgana, please. You said there has to be a good reason for us to be here, so tell me. What have you been hiding from me?"

"_You noticed..._" - whispers softly in his mind.

"_Of course I did_"

"I better show you, then..." - Morgana mumbles mysteriously as she leaves his arms and walks slowly to the centre of the room, inviting him to follow her.


	14. Chapter XIV: The beginning of the end

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the recognizable characters, they belong to their respective owners. I'm just having fun with them. Also, my first language isn't English so all the mistakes are my own as I don't have a beta, if you spot any please let me know so I can correct them as fast as possible. Thank you for reading and reviewing!

PS: The text in italics are thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER XIV: THE BEGINNING OF THE END<strong>

Maybe he's just a little forgetful or maybe Avalon just provides when in need, but right now Morgana is pouring water into a pile and a light silvery glow is illuminating her beautiful face.

He walks slowly, as if afraid he's going to scare her off; and when he reaches her he positions himself behind her, entrapping her with his arms, grabbing the fountain for support. The crystal clear water has become murky with a myriad of rapid moving colours that ripple on the surface until Morgana touches it.

He watches his lover curiously as she closes her emerald orbs and murmurs words in an ancient tongue. Her soft touch on the water stills the movement and slowly the colours focus to paint a picture, a snowed road crossing the forest.

"What is this?" - whispers Merlin in her ear trying not to break her concentration - "What have you done?"

"This is the future, Merlin"

"The future?" - replies Merlin confused - "Wait, have you seen this before?"

"Yes, I have. Since the moment you found me"

"Ok" - Merlin sighs trying to calm himself without taking his eyes from the surface - "If you have already seen this, why are we here? Why am I here? You are the seer, not me"

"I know, but maybe the island thinks you can help me complete the premonition"

"Premonition?"

"Yes, Merlin. The future changes constantly, with every decision we or the people surrounding us make, that's why it is so unpredictable. But not everything is subjected to change; you know that better than anyone..."

"Destiny..."

"Exactly. Some things are settled into stone, no matter the decisions you make they always lead you to that moment. People call that destiny or fate"

"And you call them...premonitions?"

"I have learned to separate the flashes of the future I see. The changeable ones are visions and the more certain ones are premonitions"

"How do you know which one is it you are seeing?"

"Premonitions are clearer, more vivid. You are inside it"

"Sounds intense"

"It is..."

"So, this is a premonition" - Merlin states feeling Morgana nod against his neck - "Well, you obviously know more than me about that, so what do you need me for?"

"I have been having trouble reading this particular premonition..."

"What do you mean?"

"It's elusive, it does not want me to see how it ends and I do not know how to force it to unfold"

"Alright, I understand. But, what can I do? I'm no seer"

"No, but you are one of the most powerful sorcerers in the land. Maybe our combined magic can unleash the rest of the premonition"

"It's worth trying. What do you want me to do?"

"Close your eyes, love. Breathe in and breathe out. Put your hands over mine. Clear your head and let your magic flow through your being and into mine"

Merlin follows closely her whispered instructions and in no time he feels how his own magic embraces the one of the woman he's holding.

The air crackles with their combined powers creating a furious wind and lightning around them, but the sorcerers don't realize it as they are consumed by their own connection. In a few seconds, Merlin feels Morgana tense against his chest and it takes all of his self-control to hold the connection allowing her to see the rest of the premonition. Seconds pass as minutes, and minutes feel like hours; and when he thinks there might be something wrong, as it's passed quite some time, Morgana gasps for air going limp in his arms, finally breaking the connection.

"Morgana! Are you alright?" - asks Merlin watching with concern her rapid breathing and silent tears as he sits them both in the floor by the pile - "What did you see?"

"_Merlin..._" - she murmurs vaguely in his mind.

"What? What is it?"

"I should have told you before, I know that now. I'm so sorry. I was a fool to think I could stop them by myself..."

"What...? I don't follow you, Morgana"

"You'll see" - she responds grabbing the pile for support as she tries to stand up - "I'll show you"

"Morgana, stop! You should rest!" - Merlin says rising his voice in concern.

"There's no time for resting, Merlin!" - she snaps at him touching the water once again and repeating the same words, this time more forcefully - "You have to see this, it's more important than my health, trust me"

"Morgana..."

"Focus on the water, Merlin! It'll show everything" - Morgana interrupts him letting him know the importance of the matter unveiling before their eyes.

Merlin throws a sly glance at her stony face and concentrates in the still picture showed to him by the water. His curiosity is picked once the picture starts to move.

First appear a cloaked pair walking quickly down the snowy road. They are giving their backs to him so he cannot see their faces, but he tenses at the mere sight of their appearance which is definitely no good.

They walk and walk until Merlin can see Camelot and its white castle in the background, his teeth grit as they move aside of the road to the small river near the city where they transform their appearances into more inconspicuous ones. Mordred and Morgause.

His knuckles turn white as his grip on the pile strengthens. Now the water shows him how they enter the city, obvious to the guards by the gate, and how they walk among its innocent citizens concealed by their magical façades.

They pass the market, the workers houses and the taverns. They leave behind the castle and the guards' posts reaching for a place he didn't even know it existed.

It's very difficult to see anything once they are guarded by the shadows of the corridor, but he blinks rapidly trying to adjust his sight. He doesn't want to lose anything. But once his eyes start to distinguish contours in the dark the water spins once again changing the corridor he was looking at into the royal chambers.

"No!" - Merlin screams furiously - "What did just happen!"

"We will talk later, Merlin! Keep watching!"

Merlin turns back his gaze reluctantly to the pile to see Gwen on a bed, face sweaty and scrunched in pain, assisted by Gaius and with Morgana grabbing her hand fiercely as she mumbles in her ear in the royal chambers. A blood curling scream leaves Gwen's lips as another contraction hits her. Gaius gets in position urging her to push when another contraction takes place.

The birth is long and hard, he can guess it by Gwen's painful face and the grave ones of Gaius and Morgana that share worried faces at the sight of the pool of blood. With one last squeak Gwen slumps in the mattress aided by Morgana as loud crying echoes in the room. A boy, Arthur and Gwen are having a baby boy that is now being gently placed in his mother's arms by Gaius. Her smile is tired but she beams at the little bundle in her arms, but it doesn't last because her grip slackens and her eyes drift shut as she falls unconscious.

Merlin watches with alarm as Morgana scoops the screaming infant in her arms, shushing and rocking him gently, as Gaius lifts the sheet out of Gwen legs revealing an increasing red circle. Blood is everywhere and he can see his beautiful lover and the man who is like a father to him lose the colour of their faces as Gwen exhales her last breath.

The room is quiet, even Gwen's son is silent as if mourning for the loss of his mother, but not the corridor. Clashes of swords and yelling filter through the thick wood door and Morgana tenses, tightening her grip on the infant nestled to her chest.

The wood of the doors explodes as Morgause walks menacingly into the room with her arms extended in front of her, sending Gaius flying to the other side of the room. He sees as Morgana watches horrified Gaius' lifeless body crashes to the floor, blood leaving rapidly his head and creating and crimson halo around his white hair.

Yells ensue and magic is thrown at each other, but Morgause's magic has no rival and his love has limited movements due to the baby in her arms. So he watches in panic as Morgana falls through the balcony doors, helped by the current of magic send her way by Morgause, once one of her attacks has killed the innocent soul of Camelot's heir.

Merlin doesn't have time to mourn the future loss of the love of his life as Arthur comes crashing through the debris into the room.

Bitter tears leave Merlin's eyes as he watches his best friend, the king and the warrior, fall to his knees at the sight of his family slaughtered. He sees as the fire that always drives him to fight extinguishes from his eyes and begs Morgause to end his life. Which she grants, but no before torturing him with the details of his family's demise.

Grief consumes Merlin as colours once again ripple on the surface and the room covered in blood transforms into a charred yard and full of ashes. The water shows him the end of Camelot, with the entire city consumed by flames and its inhabitants screaming and running for their lives between the fire.

A yell of his name turns the image back to the castle and he watches with a heavy heart how his son is being forcefully carried by Mordred far away from his future self. Future Merlin stops running at the sight of Morgana's body in the yard, angled in strange ways and with blood surrounding her body, but a shrill scream from his son at the same sight makes him return his focus to Mordred.

He knows he would never use magic with his son involved; but it frustrates him to no end to see his future counterpart not being able to save Emrys from Morgause's magic, that appears from behind him without him even noticing, to end the last member of his family. And the last Pendragon.

Big sobs make his shoulders shake as he watches Mordred throw his precious boy's body to the ground carelessly, but future Merlin doesn't have time to mourn. No, he lets his grief and rage consume him instead as he lets the magic he has always kept so carefully contained loose letting him consume himself, the bastards who murdered his family and the whole Camelot for good measure.

The water bubbles in the pile giving him nothing else back but his own distorted reflection. The room spins around his head and he loses foot as his whole world turns black.


	15. Chapter XV: The aftermath

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the recognizable characters, they belong to their respective owners. I'm just having fun with them. Also, my first language isn't English so all the mistakes are my own as I don't have a beta, if you spot any please let me know so I can correct them as fast as possible. Thank you for reading and reviewing!

PS: The text in italics are thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER XV: THE AFTERMATH<strong>

Merlin wakes up abruptly, panting; cold sweat mixing with hot tears. He's oblivious to the rest of the world, the future the fountain has shown him keeps repeating over and over again before his eyes.

Gwen's death, Gaius' death, Camelot's heir death, Arthur's death, Morgana's death and his son's too. Camelot on fire. Chaos and destruction. But what he focus on the most is himself, blind with grief and hatred destroying everything, becoming the very thing he tried so hard not to be.

A cool and soft hand massages his neck and shoulders lightly, comforting, trying to soothe his terror and panic. Warm moist lips take over covering his skin with kisses, and silent tears roll down his cheeks. Morgana is going to die with them. He has seen it, she has seen it. He has just gotten her back and he's going to lose her again, this time forever.

"_You cannot think that, Merlin_" - she murmurs softly in his mind embracing his back and resting her chin on her shoulder – "_We have seen everything for a reason and it cannot end like this, I will not let them win_"

"_I thought we couldn't change what we saw in the premonition_" - he answers through their link turning his head slightly to look into her eyes.

"_No, Merlin, everything can change. The future is not solid, it's impossible for it to be so. It's based on our decisions and the ones of the people surrounding us. Premonitions are just more certain. Certain things will happen for sure. Mordred and Morgause will come to Camelot. They will try to kill us all and destroy the city..._"

"So, basically we cannot change anything" - Merlin snaps at her moving his gaze away from her so she can't see bitter tears pooling in his eyes.

"Yes, we can!" - Morgana responds forcefully turning around and sitting on his lap so he cannot help but look at her - "We know they're coming. We know what their plan is. And we know a basic guideline of the future. We will stop them, Merlin. Believe me"

"You seem so sure..."

"I won't let them take me away from you again Merlin. And I will not let them end my family, OUR family, either. This ends, now. Are you with me?" - she asks with determination framing his head with her hands to transmit her feelings to her lover.

"Always, Morgana. Always" - he answers vehemently, still hiding a sliver of doubt, and kissing her soundly.

One thing is sure, he will do anything in his power to stop them. They won't take his family away, he won't let them. He will either stop them or die fighting.

"_It won't come to that, Merlin. It can't_" - she whispers softly in his mind once again, nesting her face in the crook of his neck as Merlin embraces her tightly to his chest.

"_Seems that ability didn't stop in Avalon..._" - Merlin thinks with a laugh.

"_What?_" - she replies brows furrowed in confusion.

"_We are still talking with our minds, my love_"

"_That's strange. I didn't know our magic was so strong_"

"_Our bond must have developed. We could feel the other feelings before and now we can hear what we are thinking, it's a step forward_" - Merlin states – "_Morgana? Why did the premonition change so abruptly?_"

"_Good question_" - she replies through their bond as she accommodates in his arms - "_It's probably not decided yet. Or, maybe, they won't decide it until the last moment, to take us by surprise_"

"_Great. So we are working blind here, perfect!_" - he thinks moodily tightening his embrace.

"_Merlin..._"

"_I know, I know. Sorry. It just frustrates me. We know so much and so little at the same time, and I don't know how to deal with that_"

"_I know how you feel, believe me. But we can do this, Merlin_" - she encourages him interlacing their fingers and giving a gentle squeeze.

"_Right, you're right. Well, we know how they are going to enter Camelot and the castle, that's something_"

"_No, we know how they are going to enter the castle. The appearances they use to enter the city change all the time, they are different in every dream_"

"_Of course, why did I think this was going to be any easy?_"

"_Merlin..._"

"Ok, ok" - he replies to her warning lifting his hands in surrender - "What bugs me is how are they going to find the magic to attack us? I mean, Morgause lost her magic to Emrys, we have it trapped in the pendant" - says Merlin emphasizing his point caressing gently the yellow stone nested in Morgana's chest - "And Mordred is the only one with magic but he's not as powerful as we are together. So, how is Morgause going to recover her magic and how is Mordred going to increase his?"

Morgana stares at Merlin dumbfounded, not knowing how to respond. She doesn't know the answer and the premonition didn't show them anything, just that they get more magic. From where is a mystery, a terrifying mystery that she doesn't know how to resolve.

Light starts to filter through the curtains illuminating softly the start of a new day. One day closer to the due date of the premonition. The air surrounding the pair is heavy and suffocating. Both have just realized that they need to inform the king and the queen, their friends and family, about what's to come. It's not going to be a good day.

They leave the warmth of their bed with a feeling of dread settling in their bones. They keep communicating with their thoughts so as to reassure themselves about the conversation that's going to happen soon. Merlin finishes dressing faster than Morgana so he leaves the room to go look for Gaius so he can look after Emrys while they discuss with royal couple about the future.

Morgana's mind keeps going around Merlin's words over and over again trying to find a solution, trying to discover how they are going to recover their magic so she can save her family. But she always comes up blank. Merlin's reassuring words in her mind make her leave the room with a small smile as her feet take her to the royal chambers where her beloved is waiting for her by the door.

Holding hands they enter slowly in the room, light still dimmed by the curtains and soft snores echoing in the walls. Arthur is still asleep but Gwen is already up, sitting in an armchair by the roaring fireplace where she's knitting.

"Merlin! Morgana!" - she whisper-shouts looking at the pair perplexed - "It's early. What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk, Guinevere" - Merlin replies with a serious face - "With the both of you"

Gwen sets her knitting aside slowly, fear pooling in her belly. Merlin never calls her Guinevere. He calls her "my queen", with a proud smile and a nod of his head; or he calls her Gwen, with a soft smile and brilliant eyes. But never Guinevere. She remembers the only time he called her that; when Arthur almost died, when Camelot was almost destroyed. Yes, Guinevere is bad news so she rushes to the bed to wake Arthur from his slumber.

"Wha..." - mumbles incoherently the king of Camelot, eyes still closed and hair unkempt.

"Arthur, darling. Wake up..."

"Give me a few more minutes, Gwen" - he murmurs moving away from her hands and turning his face to the pillows.

"Arthur!" - exclaims Gwen more forcefully this time, but to no avail.

"Alright" - says Morgana leaving Merlin's side and walking with long strides to the windows opening the curtains and letting the light enter freely into the room - "Rise and shine, princess!"

"What, the... Morgana!" - he exclaims sitting in the bed - "Merlin? What are you two doing here!"

"We need to talk, Arthur. It's important" - Merlin answer crossing his arms over his chest to emphasize his point.

"Important...What can be so urgent that you need to wake me at the crack of dawn, Merlin?"

"Don't whine and get dressed, your highness" - replies Morgana walking briskly to the door and turning around to face Arthur one last time before leaving the rooms - "We'll await for you in Throne Room, hurry!"

"Don't mock me, Morgana!" - Arthur grumbles as he reluctantly leaves the bed - "Sometimes I think you are out of your mind for being with her, Merlin"

"You just say that because she likes me better" - Merlin responds cheekily before following Morgana out of the room - "Hurry up, prat! It really is important"

Gwen can't shake the bad feeling out of her body despite the funny display of the three friends. She knows Morgana was trying to light the mood, same as Merlin, but their eyes were guarded all the time as if they knew something bad was coming.

She looks anxiously as Arthur takes his time to get dressed. He hasn't taken their commands seriously, so she urges him throwing his clothes at him.

"Easy, Gwen" - Arthur says patiently taking a shock out of his hair - "They are just toying with us, relax"

"I don't care, Arthur. Hurry up!"

Arthur finishes dressing quickly and runs after his wife with a boot still in his hands. He doesn't know what's going on with her but she's so tense and afraid. He doesn't think she has noticed but she's been clutching her small bump tightly in protection since he woke up.

Finally they enter the Throne Room where Merlin and Morgana are seated around the round table holding hands and watching each other intensely, as if they are having some sort of conversation. Arthur makes sure to make them notice their appearance by closing the door loudly, which makes Morgana jump and Merlin frown at his satisfied smirk.

"Nice royal behaviour, Arthur. Very mature" - bites Morgana with a sarcastic smile grazing her lips.

"Yeah, well. I don't like to be awakened so early and much less by you, sister. I have a much sweeter wife to do so" - he responds crossing his arms over his chest.

"My king" - interrupts Merlin killing the good mood of the siblings - "It's important"

"You never call me that" - Arthur states tensing his back and walking rapidly to the table to sit in front of Merlin and by his wife - "When I was crowned you said to me you weren't going to call a prat "my king" even if he was a royal one. It really is serious, isn't it?" - he asks with a stony face watching intently at the sad and tense pair in front of him - "And judging by your faces bad too. What is it?"

"Morgana..." - starts Merlin.

"I've had a premonition, Arthur" - Morgana interrupts gritting her teeth and grabbing Merlin's hand, once again, for support.

"A premonition? Ok" - Arthur answers trying to calm his sudden nerves remembering Morgana's dream where never a good thing - "What happened in it?"

"We were all killed, that's what happened" - she says bluntly not trying to sugar coat it.

"Morgana!" - spats Merlin appalled by the lack of tack from her lover.

"What! It's the truth, Merlin. It doesn't make any sense to try and adorn it" - she responds not realizing how shocked and terrified the royal couple are in front of them, blanched faces and heavy breathing.

"You could have been gentler, love..." - Merlin tries to reason with her when he's interrupted by Gwen's sudden intake of air.

"The baby?" - asks caressing her baby bump lovingly with tears in her eyes. But they seem to have lost their power of speech as silence takes over the room.

"Merlin? Morgana?" - insists Arthur clutching his wife's hand in his - "What happens with our child?"

"Arthur..." - Merlin chokes as he's unable to continue with his sentence, but it's enough for the young couple as Gwen breaks down in tears and Arthur embraces her protectedly in his arms.

"Tell me everything" - Arthur orders with his more commanding voice - "Now".


	16. Chapter XVI: Revenge

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the recognizable characters, they belong to their respective owners. I'm just having fun with them. Also, my first language isn't English so all the mistakes are my own as I don't have a beta, if you spot any please let me know so I can correct them as fast as possible. Thank you for reading and reviewing!

PS: The text in italics are thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER XVI: REVENGE<strong>

An arrow pierces the tender skin of a young deer leading him to his early demise as it falls with a soft thud on the moist forest ground.

Mordred leaves his hiding spot behind some lush bushes, strapping his bow at his back, with a satisfied smirk. Hunting is not one of his preferred activities, much less without using his magic; but they have to eat and the deer heart will make for a good ingredient in their potions, or so Morgause says.

He lifts the deer with his magic and starts to trek carefully through the trees, his hunt floating before him, back to their hidden camp.

It's been nearly 4 months since Morgause found the kid. Since they battled Morgana.  
>Since Merlin, Arthur and the knights of Camelot saved the seer and her spawn.<br>Since they realized it wasn't going to be as easy as they thought to defeat them, to kill them. They didn't foresee it, Morgause didn't foresee it, and it led them to almost being ripped off of their last strands of magic.

He didn't realize Morgana's abilities had increased so much over the years. She was always a force to be reckoned, but reaching those levels of control was simply amazing. Same as the kid. Truth be told that he's a filthy little magic leech and some of that impressive magic he displayed was actually Morgause's, but that doesn't make his abilities any less surprising or astounding.

He's not ashamed or afraid to recognize that they're better enemies than they thought, than they are right now. But not for long. They might have won a battle but the war is far from over, and they have an ace under their sleeves.

Morgause it's in the same spot where he left her, hours ago, covered in all the blankets they own with her long blonde hair covering her unhealthy pale face and murmuring through chapped lips at the wooden cup full of water and a drop of blood in her hands.

She doesn't acknowledge his presence, preoccupied as she is with the future she keeps watching, and he starts to skin the deer and separate the flesh from his bones so he can make a stew with some roots he recollected earlier.

He works in silence watching carefully at his partner with cautious eyes. She might not have any magic in her but that doesn't mean she's helpless. The sharp dagger hidden beneath her robes is proof enough.

He's worried for her. He wants to end with the tyranny of the Pendragon's over Camelot as much as she does.  
>He wants to recover her magic as much as she does.<br>And he wants revenge for the murder of their people as much as she does.  
>But this waiting it's making her crazy.<p>

She barely eats and she barely sleeps. She spends all of her waking hours watching the cup without a rest, without blinking, waiting for the moment where they can attack them. But patience isn't her strongest suit and the long wait it's taking its toll on her. Especially since he doesn't need her care anymore.

It took him all of his magic and his strength to get them out of the deadly fire ring Morgana created around them. It almost killed him but Morgause saved him. She put them both to safety and took care of him for the first few weeks. His magic returned to him tentatively and slowly, very slowly. And his strength took even more time to get back. The battle had drained him completely but the care of Morgause restored him back to his almost normal self.

His magic is probably forever damaged. He cannot hold it for long without overexerting himself and it's not as strong as it was before. It used to frustrate him to no end. He felt completely useless, a shell of his former self. But Morgause promised and reassured him she was going to fix it, that she was going to restore their magic to its fullest. He doesn't know how she plans to do so, or when, but he knows one thing that he'll be by her side until the end and no matter what because she always keeps her promises.

The sun was setting and the fire where the stew was cooking was becoming their only source of light and warmth. The soft orange glow was reflecting in Morgause's constantly moving eyes as Mordred cooked it slowly.

"_It's going to be an evening as the others_" Mordred thinks as he fills a couple of bowls with the steaming stew.

He sets his aside as he grabs a wooden spoon and Morgause's bowl and sits by her side.

"Mother" he murmurs softly trying not to startle her - "Mother, supper is ready" - but his low voice doesn't wake her from her concentrated state, so he tries with a harder voice - "Mother, please you need to eat. Mother!"

"What!" - Morgause snaps at her son, feverish brown eyes locking with crystal blue.

"Supper" - he says moodily thrusting the hot bowl to her.

"I am not hungry, Mordred" - she responds turning her eyes back to the cup showing a constantly changing future.

"Well, I do not believe you" - worry colours Mordred voice as he insists - "Besides, you need to eat. It's deer, your favourite. Please, mother?"

His rounded blue eyes, so much like his father's, are Morgause's undoing as she hesitantly leaves the cup of water aside and reluctantly take the bowl her son is offering her.

They eat quickly and in silence, letting the hot meal warm their insides, but they are more preoccupied in other things rather than nourishment. Morgause only wants to keep seeing what the water has to offer them and Mordred just worries even more at her mother's obvious obsession. With a sigh he grabs their empty plates and leaves to the near stream to wash them watching as his mother returns to her prior activity.

He doesn't think they know they're related, that they're family. It's not obvious as he takes after his father, but his mother is the only thing he has left. First they killed his father, right in front his very eyes; then he nearly lost her mother due to her grief; and, finally, they slaughtered his people, the innocent druids he grew up with. They left him with nothing in the world but her and, despite her craziness, he's not going to leave her.

Her posture hasn't changed and it doesn't alter either as he finally goes to sleep. She keeps watching and murmuring trying to find the best moment for their revenge. Her eyelids start to drop and the face of her late lover start to dance on her sight. Mordred reminds him so much of Misha, with his dark hair and light eyes. But on the inside he's like her, her sweet boy. So young and so tortured.

She hates that, all that's happened to him, to them; that has transformed them into this bitter creatures. They were happy once, blissfully happy. And then, suddenly, Camelot happened, Uther happened and their bright and happy world burst in front of their noses.

She almost died from the sadness of losing her soul mate. She lost herself in her grief and her need for revenge. But Mordred pull her out, he gave her a reason to live and to keep fighting. But she wasn't worthy of him, not any more. They had taken the best part of her, and the fruit of their love didn't deserve a shell of her.

So she left, leaving him in the care of the druids that were their family, and started her revenge far away from her son. Her grief fuelled her and gave her the strength to bring a brand new world where her son wouldn't have to suffer any more. And when she knew of Morgana's existence, the forgotten Pendragon, she realized she was nearer her vendetta than she thought. After all, they were sisters. The same blood ran through their veins, the blood of their mother.

At first it was easy to manipulate her, it was easy make Morgana see her reasons; but, in the end, she couldn't see the grand picture. She couldn't see that the end of Uther, Arthur, Camelot and even Merlin was necessary to the survival of their kind. So she became a problem.

She tried to escape.  
>She tried to interfere in her plans.<br>She even tried to kill her.

So she kept her captive. Morgause couldn't let her put in jeopardy her carefully structured plans. And if she wasn't going to help her she could always make another Morgana by herself.

That's how she found herself disguised as her traitor sister pretending to be the dutiful Camelot princess as she plotted the end of the realm. Everything was perfect, despite the resistance put by that meddlesome servant, until the betrayal of her sister acquired bigger proportions.

She lost her magic and her revenge, her peace of mind, and she had to return bitterer and angrier to find that her son was almost slaughtered with the rest of the druids. Their life was hard, they were scarred for the rest of their existence, and when she thought she will never be able to have her revenge magic banished.

One day without magic. She thought it was the end of the world coming but, as suddenly as it left, it returned. It had to be a sign, so she investigated and the water showed her traitor sister breastfeeding a new-born baby, a new-born baby who was creating dancing light around his mother with his little fist.

Morgause could feel her magic in that baby, despite being miles away from him. Somehow, Morgana had used her son to trap her magic leaving her powerless. But she wouldn't let them win, she will kill that little bastard and get her magic back. And she was close, so close she could even smell his essence before the priestess of Avalon put them to safety.

Her chance was ruined, but they wouldn't be protected forever in the island. They would someday leave and she would find them and kill them. In the mean time she would find how did Morgana get pregnant, who the father is and, more importantly, how did the child get her powers.

A disturbance in the surface of the water shakes Morgause out of her revelry as the message brought from it makes an evil smirk grace her lips and illuminate her face for the first time in months.

Their plan is complete and in motion and nothing can stop them from succeeding.


	17. Chapter XVII: Preparations

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the recognizable characters, they belong to their respective owners. I'm just having fun with them. Also, my first language isn't English so all the mistakes are my own as I don't have a beta, if you spot any please let me know so I can correct them as fast as possible. Thank you for reading and reviewing!

PS: The text in italics are thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER XVII: PREPARATIONS<strong>

Arthur leaves quickly the safety of the castle's walls riding on the back of his white stallion followed closely by Merlin on his chestnut one. The sun hasn't even risen in the sky but that's better, they don't want to scare Camelot's citizens with their shenanigans.

This early excursion has been taking place for the last four months, since Merlin and Morgana scared the life out of him and his wife. They have been living in a state of constant fear, completely terrified about what's to come; not only for themselves but for their child, their nephew, their friends, their family and their subjects.

He hasn't been able to sleep since that fateful morning, and he doesn't want to either. There's so much to do to keep everyone safe and so little time, and now the due date is close, so close that the first tentative winter snows have already fallen. So he pushes his horse faster to reach the outer walls.

After Gwen's breakdown Merlin had to go fetch Gaius to ease her breathing as she was choking on air in fear, but she didn't want to leave and rest, despite their concern; she wanted to listen to what the future had in store for them and Arthur was right, it was bad, really bad. Everything they have worked for so hard, everything they have achieved was for naught. It was going to be erased and consumed by flames.

But Arthur and Morgana weren't going to go down without a fight. They weren't going to surrender; they weren't going to let them win, despite the horrid mood that settled in the Throne Room after both sorcerers finished with their news. No, they are Pendragons and a true Pendragon always fight, until the end.

They have been preparing since that moment. Reinforcing the stone structures of the walls, both inner and outer. Creating a magic shield around the city and, more importantly, around the royal chambers to protect both the queen and the unborn heir. He can't believe that in a short few weeks he's going to be a father. A father to beautiful son.

When Morgana and Merlin talked about him he couldn't be more ecstatic, despite everything. He was going to have a son, an heir to his throne, and nothing could dampen that mood. Until they told him about Gwen's death. He gripped her hand so tightly he worried he had broken it, but the grip was equally given back. He couldn't believe he could feel so much happiness and grief and sorrow and anger in so little time. But hearing about the death of the two most important people in his life pooled frustrated tears in his blue eyes.

He refused to believe he wasn't going to meet his son, raise him and watch him become an honourable man and a better king that he'll ever be. He refused to believe he wasn't going to have any more children with his wife or grow old together like they planned. No, that wasn't going to happen, he won't let that happen. So he pushes his horse to its limits reaching finally the protective walls that hold his city.

Merlin joins him seconds later and both of them start to trot around the walls, inspecting everything. Silence accompanies them as they watch and catalogue every crack in the stone, every titillation on the shield. When they finally finish the sun has risen and a pale yellow light illuminates the path. It's time to return to the castle, to continue the inspection inside.

Merlin watches his best friend, his king, with concern plainly visible in his eyes. He's obsessed, has been since the morning he shattered his happiness; and he's worried about him, about his health. He's so focused in protecting everyone around him that he forgets about himself. And if Merlin knows something is that they cannot, he can't, defeat Mordred and Morgause without him.

"Arthur. Arthur, wait!" – he yells after him before he speeds his horse back to the castle.

"What, Merlin? Have you seen anything?" – Arthur stops looking worriedly around him, his right hand gripping the hold of his sword.

"No, everything is clear, Arthur. Don't worry"

"Don't scare me like that again, Merlin!" – Arthur yells the colour that had drained from his cheeks returning violently – "Come on, let's go! There is a lot of work to do"

"No"

"No?" – the king asks with a disbelieving tone – "What is going on, Merlin? You're even weirder than usual!"

"I'm worried about you, Arthur…"

"Yeah, well. Don't be. I'm fine."

"No, you are not. You just pretend to be"

"I told you, Merlin. I'm fine!"

"Don't be a prat, Arthur! It's quite obvious you aren't; and if you really were fine, I'd be even more worried"

"Alright, you want to hear it. Perfect. I'm not fine! I'm counting the seconds before my wife dies, before they kill my son, before they murder my whole family and slaughter my kingdom! Are you satisfied?"

"No, I'm not" – whispers Merlin with a bitter tear rolling down his cheek – "I know how you feel, Arthur, because I feel exactly the same. But you can't keep doing this or you're going to exhaust yourself before the battle and Camelot needs its king"

Arthur knows Merlin is right, he almost always is, that's why he named him his advisor; although he'll never tell him that. He looks at him with sad eyes and, finally, concedes to his worries dismounting and resting his tired body on the walls guarding his city. Merlin follows his steps standing before the beaten king clasping his shoulder tightly to support him.

"I don't know how to win this, Merlin" – he confides in his most trusted friend – "I don't know how to fight an invisible threat. I don't know how to keep my wife from dying to childbirth. I don't know how to protect my city, my subjects, from them and it terrifies me"

"You're not alone, Arthur. We are all in this together and we will help you. We will do everything in our hands to stop them, to save our family and Camelot" – states Merlin vehemently trying to ease some of Arthur's burden – "And we won't let Gwen die, you know that. Morgana has been stretching her healing powers and Gaius is doing everything he can to prevent her fate. You must have faith, Arthur"

"I can't live without her, without them, Merlin" – mutters Arthur finally sharing his worst fears with his advisor – "I can't lose them"

"You won't, Arthur. No if I can help it"

"I don't know how you do it" – Arthur replies taking a deep breath and cleaning the few traitor tears that escaped his eyes.

"Do what?" – asks Merlin confused watching his friend regain his composure.

"Do everything. Take everything in stride, adapt to every situation" – Arthur clarifies as he walks to his horse and mounts once again.

"Well, it's the only way I know how to live. I had to learn, though, saving you all the time made good practice" – responds Merlin situating his stallion parallel to the king's and flashing him a cheeky smile.

"Yeah, must be that" – Arthur tights his lips to prevent the smile threatening to break on his face, but he sobers up quickly as he changes the topic – "How is it?"

"How is what?"

"Not knowing your child" – Arthur regrets his question the moment it leaves his lips as he watches his best friend stiffen in his saddle, pained face and glossy eyes – "Merlin, I am…"

"No, it's ok" – he interrupts abruptly – "It… I… I cannot describe it. It's hell, Arthur. I do not wish that upon my worst enemy"

"I'm sorry, Merlin. I shouldn't have…"

"I regret everything, you know" – Merlin continues not listening to Arthur's apologies – "I missed everything. His birth, his first smile, his first laugh, his first words, his first steps, his first spell. I would give anything to turn back and do everything differently, but I can't"

"Merlin, don't you hate her a little for what she did?"

"Morgana?"

"Yes" - the king responds holding his breath.

"No, I don't" - Merlin says vehemently locking his eyes with his friend to show him the truth of his statement - "You'd think I will, but I don't. I should have trusted her, I really should. She warned me and I didn't listen. I knew there was something that wasn't right in Morgana when we found her all those years ago, especially after seeing her in Avalon, but I didn't trust my instincts and it costed me dearly"

"You know, sometimes I resent her for what she did to you, for what she did to all of us" - Arthur mutters locking his gaze in front of him to avoid looking at his advisor - "But then I see how she looks at you and Emrys and I know she did what she had to do"

"Yeah, she did" - agrees Merlin with a small and sad smile grazing his lips as he recalls the time away from his lover and his son, a time with a great hollow in his soul - "Don't worry, Arthur. I won't let you go through that; not if I can help it, I promise"

"Thank you, Merlin" - whispers Arthur, voice raw with emotion and gratitude.

"You're welcome, my friend" – replies Merlin dismounting and securing his horse in the stables watching Arthur do the same.

King and advisor enter the castle to see it buzz with activity in every corner. Constructors, maids, servants and knights speed through the corridors each one concentrating in their work. When they finally reach the royal chambers, sun is high in the sky and they are relieved to find this area of the castle silent and in peace.

From the very first moment Gaius was informed of the outcome of the queen's birth he secluded her to the bed in the royal chambers. She need peace, quiet and rest to gather all the strength possible to give birth to her son without endangering or ending her own life. They all thought she'll put some fight about it, but she stayed in bed, willingly, to protect her son and her husband's peace of mind.

The royal chambers became then an infirmary of sorts. Gaius and Morgana spend all their awake time in those rooms taking care of the queen and the unborn heir with medicines and magic, doing everything in their power to protect them. Emrys became Gwen's light in a moment of darkness as he refused to leave his aunt's side to keep her company as everyone waited the fateful moment.

The door opens slowly, right in front of them, just as Arthur was about to open it. Morgana collides with the king and he has to grip her arms to stop her from falling as Merlin watches amused as they throw dirty looks at each other.

"Arthur! Look where you are walking" - she whisper-shouts at his brother closing the door softly behind her so as not to disturb the queen's sleep.

"You are the seer, sister. Shouldn't you have seen me come?"

"You are not that important to be in my visions, dear brother" - she teases cheeky to her brother winking at Merlin making Arthur roll his eyes at their antics - "What are you doing?" - she interrupts the king before he opens the door.

"I'm trying to enter in my rooms, if I may" - he responds with sarcasm heavy in his voice.

"Gwen is asleep. She needs her rest"

"I won't wake her" - Arthur says trying once again, but Morgana grips his hand preventing him to do so.

"She's alright, Arthur. Come, you need to distract yourself"

He walks reluctantly behind his sister, who doesn't let go of her tight grip on his hand. He's so worried about leaving his wife alone that he doesn't know where they are until Morgana opens the balcony doors. They have been here multiple times. It's probably the only place in the palace where they didn't fight, where they shared confidences and where they became friends and siblings.

The poor winter sun illuminates their city, busy with activity at this time of the day, through the clouds and the normalcy of the day acts like a balm on Arthur. His shoulders relax and the crisp morning air calms his nerves.

"How is she?" - asks Arthur resting his back on the banister and facing his sister.

"She's well. Her strength is at its maximum. Gaius has been giving her tonics to keep it that way"

"And the baby?"

"You'd be happy to know that your son is a fighter" - Morgana says proudly - "He is been kicking quite strongly lately, he seems eager to join the both of you"

"Yeah, well. As much as I'd like that I hope he takes his time"

"Arthur..."

"Is she ready for the birth?" - Arthur redirects the topic to keep himself informed about his wife health.

"No woman ever is, believe me" - says Morgana with a small smile - "Less of all in this circumstances. But she's brave and we will be at her side the whole time"

"I wish I could be with her" - Arthur murmurs looking away from Morgana.

"I know, but you are needed somewhere else. Gwen knows, everybody knows. And she loves you and respects you for it"

"How is it?" - asks Arthur looking intently at his feet. He doesn't know what has come to him with all this questioning, first to Merlin and now to Morgana, but he needs to know.

"How is what? Giving birth?" - asks Morgana back, brows furrowed in confusion.

"Yes" - Arthur nods looking intently at his sister's green eyes.

"It's painful, very painful. But it's a good pain, you know" - she says with a laugh at Arthur's weird face - "I know it sounds weird, but it's true. You forget about that the moment you have your baby in your arms. It's the best sensation in the world"

"It scares me, you know. I don't want her to..."

"Suffer?" - Morgana interrupts - "I know, Arthur. But pain is a part of life. Without pain, without suffering, there wouldn't be happiness or joy. They come together"

"I can't get used to you talking like that. You really are a sorceress!" - he says with a chuckle - "How did you do it?"

"You can't compare my birth to how Gwen's is going to be, Arthur. She has all of us. We will help her and that child. We won't let anything bad happen to her, to them"

"I know, Morgana. I know" - he mutters with a quiver in his voice and grasping tightly his sisters hands - "You could have been too, you know? Helped and accompanied?"

"I know" - she agrees lowering her head in shame - "And I regret not coming back, believe me. Specially in that moment. I would have given anything in the world for Merlin to be with me, to help me. There were moments where I think I wouldn't survive, where I thought we wouldn't make it. But magic is on our side now, and we'll do everything in our power to save Gwen and that baby"

"Thank you, Morgana" - he mumbles softly in her neck embracing her to him as a lifeline.

Thick snowflakes start to fall heavily upon the siblings creating a white blanket of snow around them. They hold their breath, tightening their hold on one another, waiting to hear the beginning of the end.

Gwen's blood curling scream pierces the air and they run, run as fast as they can, to the room where the destiny of the royal family, Camelot and all its inhabitants will be decided in a short few hours.


	18. Chapter XVIII: The final battle Part I

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the recognizable characters, they belong to their respective owners. I'm just having fun with them. Also, my first language isn't English so all the mistakes are my own as I don't have a beta, if you spot any please let me know so I can correct them as fast as possible. Thank you for reading and reviewing!

PS: The text in italics are thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER XVIII: THE FINAL BATTLE Part I<strong>

Mordred is quickly roused out of his sleep by the insistent hand of his mother. Her appearance shocks him and puts him in high alert. She's fresh and ready, brushed hair and clean clothes, and a big smile lights her cold eyes. It's time.

They clear the camp in a rush, quietly and efficiently. They don't have any time to lose; their informant has made it quite clear. Morgause has been hanging to his every command, to his every word, since he contacted them a few days after Morgana and Emrys managed to escape. They were shocked about their new source of help, but he was as motivated in their shared cause as they are and so the alliance happened naturally.

He kept them in the loop of everything that happened in Camelot and in the castle. Morgause could see everything Morgana was doing, but his information on their other threats completed theirs. Mordred was wary of him at first; he didn't know if they should trust him. But his mother was very clear in their allegiance. And when he told them he could restore their magic Mordred forgot all of his doubts and swore loyalty to him.

The last few months have been tiring and boring. They are very active people and having to lay around waiting wasn't exactly the easiest thing to do, but the prospect of the fulfilment of their revenge made the days bearable. And now is finally happening. They can barely contain their excitement as they walk along the frozen road poorly illuminated by the moonlight holding hands and sharing knowing smiles.

The timetable has changed and that puzzles them, although they aren't going to complain. They now have to rush if they want to get there in time, and they have to change their strategy too. Morgause was always fascinated by her sister's ability to see the future. She always thought it was a handy power, but now she curses the day it was granted to her.

Their carefully laid plan was destroyed, shattered into smithereens. They knew when they were coming, how they were going to infiltrate the city, how they were going to act. They knew everything. But while they were foolishly preparing for that course of action the new allies changed everything to catch them by surprise. A feat their new partner made possible by cloaking their minds so Morgana wasn't privy to their decisions and the consequent change of the future.

It's still closed night and the entire city sleeps oblivious to the dangerous couple of sorcerers hanging around their walls waiting for the signal to penetrate their defences. The air is frigid around their cheeks and Morgause hugs her son to her chest to keep their warmth when she sees him shiver. They need to wait just a little while and the most critic phase of their plan will soon be over.

They certainly have managed to create a powerful shield around the city, Morgause observes. Although she's certain she would have shattered it in no time if she had her magic. But they don't need to do anything but wait, that problem will be taken care of for them and soon, very soon, they will feel again the pleasant curse of magic running through their veins separating them from the common men, making them unique again, as it should be.

A whistle disturbs the peaceful night and mother and son share a look. That's the signal. They walk and walk leaving the city behind and entering the woods following the whistle. A cave entrance appears before them deep in the forest, covered in leaves, branches and undergrowth. The air is putrid and humid, but they don't care. This unprotected passage leads straight to the caves beneath the city and it's their ticket inside.

When the first king of Albion looked for a place to set his castle, the area around the Forest of Camelot seemed like a good place. The land was rich, the forest protected them and the plateau had great views all around it to see the possible threats coming. When they started to build the city the first problems ensued. They didn't realize these grounds had a maze of tunnels and caves beneath them. Lots of men tried to catalogue this important part of their new land but most perished in the quest. After the castle and the city were built the king ordered to seal the known tunnels to protect the city, but just a few could be closed. Time passed and the knowledge of this peculiarity in their ground was forgotten to Camelot's inhabitants, along with the existence most of the external entrances of the tunnels and caves.

But this plays to their advantage. When Merlin and Morgana shielded the city didn't realize there where some sensible points left to protect and they definitely wouldn't come looking for them there. So they keep walking and walking, recovering the ground they lost entering the woods, guided by the soft tone of the whistle. They take turns around low ceiling corridors and huge caves, moist corners and never-ending precipices, always following the whistle. Sweat pearls their foreheads and limbs cramp in exhaustion, but they continue entering further and further within the maze of caves until the whistle finally stops ringing in their heads leaving them finally in peace.

The cave they enter is enormous. High ceiling covered in pointy stalactites, rock walls covered with a thin layer of moisture and a deep, deep hole perforating the centre of the ground. The passage to the other side of the cave is narrow and difficult, but they manage to get there somewhat safely only to find an iron gate closing that end.

Morgause holds Mordred arm tightly putting her son behind her in fear, waiting for their companion to show up and to squash her sudden fears of this becoming a trap. A great flame sprouts from the hole illuminating the cave with its orange glow and making both sorcerers jump in fear to the gate to avoid being charred. The flutter of wings and the clattering of chains accompany the big entrance of the Great Dragon in the cave.

Killgharrah, the last of his kind, settles in a big column looking intently at his companions with his big reptile eyes.

"Greetings, partners. I see you have made it unscathed" - he mumbles a hint of dark humour present in his voice.

"What is this, Killgharrah?" - yells Morgause pointing at the gate behind them, still shielding Mordred with her body - "You told me we would have easy access to the castle and that does not look easy!"

"Calm down, witch. Once you have your magic back everything will be easy"

"And how do you plan to do that exactly, dragon?" - intervenes Mordred for the first time, still impressed by the size of the creature before them and the raw power it exudes.

"Mordred! Quiet!" - Morgause hisses at his son tightening her grip on his arm trying to keep him as far away from the dragon as possible until she assesses the possible threat.

"You think I mean you any harm, witch?" - asks Kilgharrah amused by Morgause's protective behaviour - "If I really wanted you dead you would already be. But you are more useful to me alive, and with magic. Shall we begin then or do you want to lose any more precious time?"

Mordred and Morgause share a knowing look nodding in acquiescence at the dragon, finally relaxing and walking slowly back to the edge of the precipice. Kilgharrah looks curiously at them, examining their stance at looking piercingly at their souls. They're dark and cold, just like his, a product of many years of grief and anger. A product of the repression and murdering of the magical creatures, their shared kind. Nothing will bring back their pure hearts or their peace of spirit, they are long gone resting side by side with their loved ones. But they will have their revenge, for all the innocent souls of the magical creatures slaughtered throughout the years and for all the suffering inflicted to them in that pointless war and hunting against magic.

"What do you want us to do, Killgharrah?" - questions Morgause eager to restore her magic.

"Patience, witch. We must prepare. If we fail in any of the steps the consequences could be devastating to all of us. You have managed all this years, a few more hours will not make any difference" - the dragon chastises her making her narrow her eyes - "Have you brought all the ingredients I requested in our last conversation?"

"Yes, here they are" - signals Mordred lifting a small leather pouch in his pale hand.

"Excellent. Let's initiate the ritual, then. Follow my instructions correctly or all of our hard work would be for nothing" - Kilgharrah warns them as both sorcerers kneel on the ground opening the pouch and extracting the ingredients and the needed tools out of their bags.

Sharp ceremonial knives, a stone bowl, a copper pot and a couple of translucent glass vials are carefully laid aligned before them in the dusty hard floor. Black poppy berries, a dead and dried red rose, a vial of snake poison and a canteen with crystalline spring water are also distributed on the ground.

Kilgharrah observes them very closely directing their movement precisely to create the potion that will restore their magic, that will free them all and that will make possible their long awaited revenge.

Black poppy berries are carefully crushed and turned to dust with the dead rose petals and mixed with two drops of snake potion creating a dark and heavy scented paste ready to be diluted with the water. The potion turns a smoky grey colour when they stop the one hundred turns with a silver spoon. Morgause takes a deep breath, then, and looks intently at the dragon in front of her. It's the turn to add the last critical ingredients, the same ones that could destroy them if any of the steps they did before was slightly wrong. She grabs a long and thin knife and reluctantly stands up.

"Mordred, my son" - she murmurs caressing her hair lovingly - "Stand close to the gate"

"But, mother..."

"Don't fight! And do as you are told" - she interrupts him closing her eyes as if in pain.

Mordred leaves the pot in the ground watching moodily at her mother's back but very curious about her behaviour and what she's going to do next. With her son somewhat safe, she takes another deep breath as she watches the dragon extend one of his enormous wings to create a bridge for her to reach his position. Mordred yells for her, afraid the big reptile is going to let her fall, but she doesn't hear anything else but the pounding of her own heart resounding in her ears. When she finally sets foot in the solid ground of the column she can finally breath again, although her hands are still shaky.

Mordred watches fascinated as her mother's minuscule hand reaches for a barely visible knife and stabs the leg of the dragon with precision, between two scales, where the skin is thinner and easier to puncture. A deafening roar echoes in the cave making the young man shrink in fear, but he keeps watching proudly at her mother. Morgause is so concentrated in her work that she doesn't realize anything around her. Cutting flesh from a dragon, specially an alive one, is never easy. Piercing the skin is almost impossible, unless you access one of the softest points in their physiognomy, like she's doing in the back of his knee. But, despite that their flesh is still rock solid and carving it is making her shoulder ache and sweat run down his back. She knows Killgharrah is fighting his instincts to writhe and throw her down the precipice so she can finish faster and she wants to pay that kindness causing him as little pain as she can.

With a triumphal shout of her mother as she holds the bloody piece of flesh in her hand, Mordred can finally stop clutching the iron bars of the gate for support. Morgause sets her feet in the much loved solid ground again and hugs her pale and shaky son in her arms, reassuring him of her safety. There's no time to lose, they need to finish the potion quickly so it doesn't soil so with one last smile they recover their stony and concentrated faces.

The Great Dragon observes as both sorcerers add his flesh into the pot's liquid contents that starts to bubble furiously melting the flesh and mixing it slowly with the rest of the ingredients and releasing a thick yellow column of sulphur smoke.

Dragons are children of the fire. They are born from its heat, they breath it and they exhale it. Their flesh also resembles their maker, with its dark smoky colour and sulphur smell. The priestess of the Old Religion listed and categorized the properties of the dragon's flesh and blood, but the concentration of magic in these creatures was so high that made their contents highly unstable. Very few priestesses risked their use and with the passing of time only the dark ones sought them.

The bubbling liquid quietly simmers as the flesh is finally melted until it stops, the dense liquid finally calm. The potion is almost complete but, before continuing and finishing it, they must wait for the liquid to turn from pitch black to clear transparent as it slowly cools. Time passes slowly with the three parties looking closely, watching the potion's surface lose colour until it resembles water.

Morgause pours the potion then into the vials and grabs a small knife from their tools cutting her finger and letting a drop of her blood fall into the liquid and dye it blood red. Her smile is brilliant and it makes her cold eyes light in satisfaction as she passes the knife to his son to finish his vial too. It's finally ready. They are about to recover their magic and the most crucial step in their revenge is almost taken.

A blood curling scream can be heard in the background and their wait is over, the heir of Camelot has finally decided to join the world. So mother and son clink their vials, under the satisfied gaze of the Great Dragon, and toast and drink to the birth and death of the future prince of Camelot.


	19. Chapter XIX: The final battle Part II

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the recognizable characters, they belong to their respective owners. I'm just having fun with them. Also, my first language isn't English so all the mistakes are my own as I don't have a beta, if you spot any please let me know so I can correct them as fast as possible. Thank you for reading and reviewing!

PS: The text in italics are thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER XIX: THE FINAL BATTLE Part II<strong>

Arthur and Morgana enter abruptly in the room to see Gaius calming Guinevere down while Merlin is holding Emrys tightly in his arms.

Arthur rushes to his wife holding her hand tightly and kissing her knuckles. The look of adoration and terror is plainly visible in his crystal eyes so Gwen takes a deep breath and directs a shaky smile to her husband trying to reassure him.

"He's coming" - she murmurs through a contraction as Arthur clears the sweat gathering on her brow with a towel - "And he's eager to meet us"

"Everything is going to be alright, Gwen. You hear me?" - Arthur says panicked watching the colour drop from his beloved's face.

"Ugh! I know, I know. I have Gaius and Morgana with me, everything will be fine" - responds Gwen through gritted teeth tightening her grip on Arthur's hand and making him grimace at the pain.

"Is this normal?" - he asks looking wildly around him once his wife has slumped back in the mattress.

"Yes, Arthur. Don't worry" - reassures Morgana caressing Emrys's hair as she remembers his birth with a shudder - "The pain can be excruciating sometimes, but it will be worth it. I promise"

"I'll take you word for that" - yells Gwen as another contraction hits.

"Breath, my lady" - instructs Gaius while cleaning and straightening all the tools he's going to need for this procedure - "It will help to ease the pain"

"Believe me, he's right" - Morgana assures the soon to be mother after her disbelieving snort - "I discovered that way too late. Breath in, breath out"

Morgana sits on the bed by Gwen grabbing her hand and coaching her through the next contraction. Gaius, Arthur and Merlin watch fascinated as Morgana eases the pain of the birthing mother with reassuring words and slight pressures on her lower back.

Arthur directs his gaze to the glazed one of his friend completely focused on the fair skinned woman. He might not have magic but he knows what he's thinking in that moment. Merlin will give anything to be in the same position he's in right now, holding the hand of his very pregnant wife as she prepares to give birth to the child their love has created. He couldn't do that with Emrys, and there's nothing Arthur can do about it, but he promises Merlin and Morgana in his mind that they'll live that moment again, together.

Gwen's contractions are very close together, and very painful if her screams are an indicator, so he knows it won't take too long before they welcome their son into this world. But something is not right, at least not according to the description of the premonition given by Merlin and Morgana. If only they would have let him see it so he could compare.

"Isn't this too soon?" - asks Arthur aloud with confusion colouring his tone.

"What do you mean?" - responds Merlin finally put out of his trance by the strange question of his friend.

"I mean that there is something that is not right. You told us we will be way into winter because the snow will be high. But we have just entered winter and we have ridden today and there was only a thin layer of snow covering the ground. It only started to snow heavily right before Guinevere went into labour. Besides, you said they will come in the morning with the first rays of light and we didn't see anybody by the main gate when we returned to the castle. And you also told us it was going to be a long birthing, not that I mind the change in this last part" - explains Arthur, ranting with hope.

"_He is right_" - states Merlin in Morgana's head as she nods subtly - "_Could there be anymore changes in the premonition?_"

"_It is possible. But they are subtle ones, Merlin. We cannot let ourselves get carried away with hope. We need to stick to our plan_"

"_I know, my love_"

"Hey! You too, if you have anything to say speak with your voices and share!" - yells Arthur looking accusingly at both sorcerers.

"We just agreed that they are minor changes, Arthur. And we should stick to the plan" - Merlin answers his friend with a raised eyebrow.

"It is time, isn't it?" - Arthur asks defeated tightening his grip on his wife's hand - "I love you, Guinevere. And I love you, my son. Please, take care of them" - he directs with a pleading look to both Gaius and Morgana that nod in acquiescence.

He reluctantly leaves the bed kissing his wife passionately and caressing lovingly her baby bump. Arthur walks quickly to the door and leaves the room so as not to change his mind, letting his best friend and sister speak their farewells in peace.

Merlin walks slowly to Morgana, stretching their little time left together, and sets his son on his mother's knees so he can hug them both tightly. With a final sad smile and a couple of kisses he leaves the love of his life and their son there so he can reunite with his king and end the threat to both their families, once and for all.

The queen's screaming has put the already busy workers of the castle into a frenzied mood doing whatever they can to welcome the heir of Camelot. Arthur and Merlin rush down the stairs to the Throne Room where the king's most trusted knights are waiting for their orders, per his request.

Arthur can't keep anything from them, and he doesn't want to either. Not only are they his friends but he trusts each one of them with his life, his family's and his subject's ones. They have demonstrated again and again how capable and how loyal they are and he doesn't know any other way to repay that loyalty other than sharing the good and the bad news with all of them.

They enter the Throne Room to find Camelot's knights gathered around the round table, each one on his designated seat and each one sporting a serious and tense face, waiting for their king to remind them his orders.

"Thank you for coming" - says Arthur holding his weight with his hands on the table as Merlin sits by him - "The time has come. The queen is in labour as we speak and we all know what that means"

Murmurs of assent travel over the table as the knights take their swords out of their sheaths and put them before them as a show of trust and loyalty to their king. Lancelot is the first to stand up as he looks at Arthur in the eyes conveying to him all of his and his partners strength.

"We are ready, my king" - he shouts accompanied by the nods of his colleagues.

"Everybody at its post, then. Keep guard and be safe. And remember, you are knights of Camelot they are the ones who have to fear you. For Camelot!" - encourages the king touched by his knights display.

The men leave the Throne Room with a roar following their king's instructions to guard their posts, either in the city or in the castle. They don't know if they'll ever see one another again or if they'll live through the day but as their king has told them they're knights of Camelot and the only way they'll leave this world is fighting protecting the kingdom and the royal family.

Merlin guides Arthur out of the castle directing his steps towards the crack where Mordred and Morgause have probably already entered their defences. Merlin tried with every kind of spell at his disposal, even with the help of Morgana's magic, to blockade the crack but it was to no avail much to his and Arthur's dismay. But as he told him magic has its limits, specially when encountered with the aftermath of such an intense black magic.

He marvelled at the kind of magic the maker, or better yet makers, of the crack displayed to do such a prevailing damage. Dark magic has always had a much more brute punch than white one, that has a more durable one. But that spell was definitely one of a kind, as it did both things plus preventing its repair, and he can't do anything else but to guide his king down the familiar dark corridor trying to listen to the echoes of Mordred's and Morgause's steps to end this as quickly as possible so they can return to their women.

Morgana is accurately aware in her mind of her lover's steps as he walks down the corridor. They are in constant communication to inform their companions of the advances of their plan and to reassure one another of their safety. Avalon didn't just granted them Morgana's complete premonition, it also strengthened their bond and stretched it making them one magical entity far superior than their individual ones. That's why she knows they will prevail, that they will win this war, because nothing will be able to separate them ever again.

Gwen's birthing is happening much faster and much easier than in her premonition and she doesn't know if it is because of their precautions or if they really have changed the future completely with their actions. She hopes for the latest as Gaius looks intently at her as he tells Gwen it's time to push.

Merlin's steps falter as he senses Morgana's panic at Gaius words. He tries not to let it show but Arthur knows why his friend has stumbled and fear squeezes his heart with an iron grip. They have to continue, for their families and for the kingdom, but they cannot help but to stop every few steps and look worriedly at each other.

With one last push Gwen falls back to the mattress aided by Morgana who is so focused murmuring a bunch of healing spells that fails to notice Gaius' look of surprise, but the new mother does and instantly tenses despite the baby's soft cries echoing in the background.

"What is it, Gaius? Is everything ok? Is he well?" - she asks with an exhausted voice.

"Everything is perfect, my lady" - answers Gaius with a big smile on his face and happy tears pooling in his eyes - "But I believe we were wrong choosing the colour for the blanket" - he says placing the blue bundled baby in the queen's ready arms.

"What do you mean, Gaius?" - asks Morgana as Gwen marvels at the little child gurgling happily at her.

"She is a girl" - he pronounces finally watching with amusement as Guinevere's and Morgana's jaws unlock and stare at the little heiress of Camelot in wonder - "A healthy and strong little princess"

"You saved us, my little Gaila" - murmurs Gwen reverently kissing her lightly coloured forehead.

Merlin's shocked laugh stops the king dead in his tracks as he watches how his warlock friend directs a big smile his way.

"What? What is it? Why are you laughing?"

"You are a father, Arthur. Congratulations!" - he tells his friend with a pat on his shoulder as he watches him digest the news.

"Are they alright? Is Gwen ok?" - Arthur asks quickly praying to the Gods for their safety.

"Gwen is perfectly ok. The birth wasn't as damaging as the one Morgana foresaw, but she healed her just in case and now she's enjoying your newborn child"

"Good, good" - he responds finally releasing the breath he has been holding since his wife went into labour - "I'm a father, Merlin" - he states with a smile big enough to break his face - "I have a son!"

"No you don't" - he says with a slight smirk.

"What do you mean I don't? Has anything happen to him?" - he asks in a panic, his elation evaporating quickly.

"No, everything is fine, calm down" - Merlin reassures his friend with a small smile - "But it's not a he, Arthur, it's a she"

"You mean..." - says Arthur recovering his previous good humour.

"That you have a daughter"

"A girl, a daughter" - Arthur speaks slowly letting the words roll down his tongue - "My little girl. My little Gaila. She saved us, Merlin!"

"Yes, she has" - he answers with a chuckle watching his friend clear tears of joy off his cheeks - "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, yes I am. Let's go keep my girls safe" - Arthur says with a huge smile guiding his warlock friend this time, eager to be with the two more important women of his life.


	20. Chapter XX: The final battle Part III

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the recognizable characters, they belong to their respective owners. I'm just having fun with them. Also, my first language isn't English so all the mistakes are my own as I don't have a beta, if you spot any please let me know so I can correct them as fast as possible. Thank you for reading and reviewing!

PS: The text in italics are thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER XX: THE FINAL BATTLE Part III<strong>

Arthur and Merlin walk with a spring in their steps down the narrow corridor that leads them further and further within Camelot. According to Merlin's mental calculations they must be near the location of the castle, which makes a shiver travel up his spine in fear. But Arthur is not privy to his companion's alert state, he's much too happy for the birth of his baby girl and the safety of his wife to think clearly in anything else, when a sudden thought occurs to him.

"Merlin" - he calls his friend with a curious voice turning to the warlock who almost knocks him to the ground - "Careful, Merlin, watch your step!"

"You startled me!" - snaps Merlin, his heart still pounding in his chest - "What got you knickers in a bunch?"

"It just occurred to me. How exactly was Emrys conceived?"

"What?" - asks Merlin choking on air, the tips of his ears reddening furiously - "Why would you ask that? Do I have to make you a scheme, Arthur?"

"Very funny, Merlin. I'm just curious, you know. I have just realized that Morgana, well Morgana's body, wasn't really there in your meetings; and neither was yours for that matter. In fact, you hadn't seen Morgana in the flesh until we found her a few months ago; way after Emrys was born. So, what I'm trying to say is how did you got her pregnant in the first place?" - ask Arthur completely confused.

If Merlin is honest with himself, he didn't even thought about it before. He just took everything in stride when he first saw Emrys. He knows that little boy is his son, there is no doubt in his mind that he's his father. But details of how his conception happened escape his knowledge.

"_It was magic, Merlin_" - murmurs Morgana lovingly in his mind - "_We are in love and we are both magical, darling. Our flesh might not have been in Avalon but our essences were, the most important part of us were there, and it just..._"

"_Happened_" - Merlin finishes her trail of thought, a warm smile grazing his lips as he remembers the last night they spent together in the island - "_He was meant to be. We were meant to be, love. That's why we just needed only one shot_" - his smile widens as he hears her laugh with mirth in his mind.

"You are talking to her, right?" - Arthur asks watching slightly annoyed at the goofy expression of his friend, he would love to that with Gwen too - "So, does she know how she got pregnant?"

"Magic" - responds Merlin mysteriously passing by Arthur and continuing down the corridor.

"Of course" - mumbles Arthur rolling his eyes and following his friend.

Killgharrah waits patiently and quietly deep in the hole in the ground of his cave, cloaked in its shadows, for the king and the advisor of Camelot to arrive. He has been waiting for this moment for years. He first thought that Merlin could be the saviour, that he could restore the balance of magic and that he could right all the wrongs made to their kind. But he was wrong, so wrong it shamed him to think in all the time he lost with him; precious time he passed incarcerated in the cave. He tried everything with him. Be his friend, his confident, manipulate him and bribe him; even separate him from his soulmate, Arthur's seer half-sister. But nothing worked. He was weak and he fell into Arthur's claws without a fight and Killgharrah saw his chance evaporate before him, until he sensed Morgause.

She understood him. She knew of his pain, of his rage and of his grief because she'd suffered from it to. And she wanted to right the wrongs, to free magic and to avenge the poor slaughtered souls of their innocent kind. So he contacted her, helped her and restored her magic. And she repaid that help in the best way possible, freeing him and letting him have his personal revenge against the king of Camelot.

Mordred and Morgause run upstairs two steps at a time elated to feel the pulse of their magic in their veins, to feel the power within their core. They haven't lost time using their powers, testing them, rejoicing in them. They have seen their enemies enter the royal chambers and then leave in a rush passing by their invisible forms in the corridor without being the wiser. They will let Killgharrah have his shot with them first, they're going to be very busy in other places anyway.

Mordred separates from her mother with a big hug and a warm smile as he runs to the big balcony where the king speaks to his subjects, where Uther ordered his father decapitation. His eyes harden and he remembers that day, with precise detail, making him loose focus and lift the invisible incantation. But it doesn't matter if they see him or not, not now. Now he's going to enjoy bringing the whole city to its knees so he opens the doors with a sharp pull and a cold smile as he watches the whole city beneath him.

When Morgause sees her son turn around the corner her loving smile turns into a smirk as she transform herself into the old and wrinkled copy of the dead midwife lying cold and stiff in her chambers. Killgharrah informed her of Arthur's insistence to bring someone else to help his wife and change the future somehow. He was a fool obviously, as he forgot her existence the moment that peasant turned queen went into labour. But it doesn't matter, this new identity is letting her enter inside the royal chamber guided by a smiling Gaius.

It takes all of her strength not to go by the bed and strangle her sister and that bastard son of hers but she manages to cover her flexing hands in the wide sleeves of her robe. Not that it matters, because they are so taken by the little prince in Guinevere's arms that neither women acknowledges her presence. Her toothless gums grit in frustration seeing the baby outside her mother's womb. It would have been easier to strangle him right after he was born, but she was too late. "_Or maybe not_", she wonders as she hears the queen take a sharp breath in pain and look in fear at Morgana, who quickly sits her son on the ground to help her friend.

Merlin stops quickly at the entrance of the cave, making Arthur collide with his back and grunt at his friend in frustration. He knows this cave, he knows who it holds and his eyes narrow in anger, his hands flex stretching his magic and his nostrils flare in outrage. Killgharrah has betrayed them. He has found a way to override his holding spell and contact Mordred and Morgause.

Arthur watches silently how his usually calm and collected friend gets consumed by anger and the hairs on the back of his neck stand up in high alert. He has never seen him like this, ever; exuding magic through his every pore. He knows Merlin is powerful, has seen him with his own eyes as he almost single handedly rebuilt the entire city with his magic; but it has never terrified him to know the extend of his powers. But, obviously, he was wrong; he just knew a little portion of them and he has never been so grateful to be his friend, and to be on his side, than he is in this precise moment. So he follows his long and furious strides inside the cave watching in fascination as his sole presence illuminates the cave with his raw power.

Mordred breathes in the crisp morning air, closing his blue eyes in concentration, and moving his hands around him as if he was directing and invisible and silent orchestra. He's waiting. He waits for his mother to make a sign so he can start his little stunt, his little distraction, that will let her end the royal family without a disturbance. So he waits with a smile on his lips letting the sun recharge his magic and counting the seconds before he can play.

Gaius watches in confusion, with the little princess carefully tucked in his arms and Emrys hugging his leg, as Morgana tries to ease the queen's pain only to realize there is another baby on the way. Two children, how didn't the noticed that there were two? But his self beating is interrupted by the clapping of Zora, his midwife friend that he contacted for this very occasion.

Morgause cannot believe her luck. Two babies, and one is still on its way! It's absolutely perfect. She almost cannot contain her glee as she claps repeatedly, catching the attention of the rest, and she starts giving orders. First things first, she must separate Morgana from the rest as she's the only one in the room who can fight her. So she sends her to retrieve some more hot water, as the one they used for the first baby is already cold and bloodied. Gaius is already busy with the kids so he isn't going to be a threat now that Morgana is gone, so she lifts the blanket out of Gwen's legs and assesses her readiness.

Gwen cannot believe she's going through this pain again, and so soon after her daughter's birth. She cannot believe that she's been carrying two babies all this time. A mix of fear and happiness settles in her heart thinking of her little boy, because she's sure the baby still inside of her is a boy. She's not out of the woods yet and she doesn't want to worry Gaius but she know this birth is going to be worst than Gaila's, she can feel it in her bones; and she would give anything for Morgana to be the one taking her son in her arms than this creepy old lady she doesn't trust.

Killgharrah rises bating his wings trapping the two men in the narrow passage, almost throwing them down the precipice with the strong wing his sudden flying has created. He doesn't waste any time attacking them, it's obvious by the warlock's stance he already knows of his allegiance, and throws a spurt of fire to them that is easily repelled by Merlin with a slight movement of his hand. Both watch each other, seething, waiting for the other to attack again.

Arthur throws himself to the wall, as far from the precipice as he can, once he watches the dragon spurt fire from his mouth again only to be stopped by Merlin's magic. He's barely moving, not even blinking, but he can feel the oppressive force of Merlin's magic crushing his chest making it hard for him to breathe.

He's livid, he cannot believe Killgharrah would betray him like that. After everything he went through for him; after everything he suffered at his claws, he betrays him in the worst way possible, trying to erase everything he has worked so far to achieve. But he's not going to let him win, not this time. He's the dragon's lord and he will obey him.

He freed him; long before Morgana disappeared, long before Morgause fooled all of them and tried to destroy Camelot. He freed him and trusted him. But that trust was broken once he tried to kill Arthur after his coronation. He still remembers the darkening of the sky, the strong wind caused by his wings batting, and the screams. He remembers the screams the most, loud and piercing fearful screams of Camelot's citizens watching their almost destroyed homes being swallowed by flames. It was the very first time Arthur, and Camelot, saw his magic. He risked everything to save them and in the end he received more than he could have ever imagined; but not before the long and painful months of recrimination speeches and murdering looks.

He incarcerated him once again, confining him in his old cave and reinforcing his cell with magic so as to isolate him from the world. It seems that didn't work. He underestimated his magic and it'll never happen again; but the dragon has also underestimated him and what he'll do to protect his family, so with one sharp flick of his wrist he sends the flying dragon crashing to the wall.

"Run" - Merlin hisses between teeth at Arthur that looks at his back fearfully.

"What?" - Arthur mumbles still in awe at the magic display his best friend has just shown - "I'm not leaving you here alone!"

"Someone has to take care of Mordred, Arthur" - Merlin whispers still not looking at his friend - "You go for Mordred. I will deal with the dragon"

"Merlin..."

"I said GO!" - Merlin's booming voice echoes through the walls making them move slightly creating a shower of rocks and sand to fall all over them.

He watches by the corner of his eyes as Arthur scrambles behind him running to the open gate and up the stairs, out of the dragon's reach. He closes his eyes briefly, ashamed of how he treated Arthur; but it was the only way to keep him safe and to prevent him to see the darkest side of him. His iron grip on the dragon, the same one that has been holding him to the wall, slacks and allows him to recover his breath and his ability to fly as he walks leisurely out of the passage and into the main ground of the cave. It's time to show the dragon who is the master.

A loud screams breaks the peaceful crisp air of the morning and Mordred opens his eyes suddenly at the disturbance, a smirk grazing his pale lips. It's time to play, so he waves his hands above his face watching in delight as the previous light clouds delivering soft snow transform into dark and heavy ones bringing icicles that shatter loudly on the ground as the people of Camelot scream in fear. Such a beautiful sight, such a satisfying music to his ears. The air turns freezing cold, the temperature dropping drastically in a matter of seconds, as the icicle blizzard hits Camelot with ferocity.

The knights of Camelot cannot see anything, cannot do anything to stop this sudden weather that is making them freeze in their armours as they try to coerce the people to return to the safety of their homes and help the wounded. But there's not much they can do, Lancelot laments as he passes the body of an old lady stabbed in the chest by an icicle. So he prays to the Gods for Merlin to be able to stop them, to stop this massacre, because he knows he's the only one who actually has a chance.

Arthur runs as quickly as he can upstairs. He's so immersed in the task Merlin has forcefully given him that he doesn't notices the screams and all the noise around him. He should be afraid of his friend, and mad too; but he isn't. He's most respectful than anything else, and maybe a little bit annoyed; but he knows he's right. Merlin can handle himself and someone has to stop the little bastard he wishes he never helped in the first place. So he runs and runs, oblivious to his surroundings, trying to find Mordred so he can stop whatever it is he's doing.

Morgana realizes once she's in the kitchen that she didn't need to be there to collect fresh and hot water, not when her magic can do that with the one they already had in the room. But now is not time to ponder how stupid she can be sometimes, so she fills a pot with clean water and pronounces a simple enchantment letting the water boil as she returns to the royal chambers.

Two babies, she cannot believe it. How didn't they see it? Surely her premonitions should have caught that game changer, it's too big of a change to not be foreseen, and permanent too. _Something is not right_, she thinks rushing upstairs as fast as she can. They might have done something to blockade her premonitions, she doesn't know what or how but they have done it; otherwise she would have seen it. An ajar door catches her attention and she pauses, opening it cautiously, watching in horror the grey skin of the old lady that made her leave the room; the same woman that is now tending to a birthing and weak Gwen.

"Morgause" - Morgana mumbles in panic as she scoops her skirts leaving the useless pot of hot water spilling in the ground.


	21. Chapter XXI: The final battle Part IV

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the recognizable characters, they belong to their respective owners. I'm just having fun with them. Also, my first language isn't English so all the mistakes are my own as I don't have a beta, if you spot any please let me know so I can correct them as fast as possible. Thank you for reading and reviewing!

PS: The text in italics are thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER XXI: THE FINAL BATTLE Part IV<strong>

A loud scream echoes in the stone walls and freezes the blood in Arthur's veins. He would recognize that scream anywhere, especially after hearing it mere minutes before. Gwen. He forgets his quest for Mordred and rushes to the royal chambers when a lavender blur passes right by him making him stumble.

"Morgana!" - he yells after recognizing his sister's dark hair and pale skin - "What are you doing here? You should be with Gwen!"

The furious words of Arthur root her in her spot as she turns slowly towards him but she doesn't see him rather focusing her eyes on the snowy and terrifying scene developing outside the narrow window. Her already pale face looses colour quickly and it startles Arthur so much that he instantly rushes to her side grabbing her by the arms trying to shake her out of her trance. Seeing as he fails to do so Arthur turns his gaze towards the spot where Morgana's eyes are trained and he sees it. The ice turned fire and the wind turned lightning and his own skin turns livid in fear. They don't know how much time they have been admiring the bizarre and horrid beauty of the scene but they're suddenly pulled out of their trances by another one of Gwen's blood curling screams.

"No!" - spats Morgana grabbing him by the arm stopping him from going to his wife - "I will take care of Gwen, Arthur. You go for Mordred" - commands Morgana rushing towards the royal chambers.

"What is going on? I thought she had already given birth!" - asks Arthur stopping her sister with a gentle tug on her arm.

"There's another one on the way" - Morgana responds releasing her arm and running down the corridor.

"What!" - yells Arthur at her still rooted in his spot with his eyes as wide as saucers in confusion - "Morgana!"

"There is no time, Arthur! Stop Mordred, GO!" - she yells without looking at him and turning the corner leaving his sight.

It takes a few long breaths before his ears train to the screams of his people outside begging for help and for mercy. He doesn't know what is going on or if his wife and daughter are alright; but he trusts Morgana to take care of them so he reluctantly runs in the other direction, away from his wife's pained screams and to the fearful ones of his subjects.

Killgharrah looks curiously as Merlin settles on the edge of the precipice, in the middle of the gate, his eyes narrowing in anger and his lips pressed in a thin line.

"_Settle down, dragon_" - commands Merlin in a threatening tone that instantly makes Killgharrah's wings stop batting as they go rigid due to the dragon's lord magic.

It doesn't matter if he's his lord or not, he refuses to lose to him. He refuses to let him win. So he struggles with all his forces against the oppressive need to follow his orders. His wings twitch a little making him bare his pointy teeth at the warlock before him tauntingly.

"_I said, SETTLE DOWN_" - Merlin's strong voice echoes in his skull painfully, making him vow his head and stop the slight movement of his wings.

The magic and the power of a dragon's lord emanates from their words, from their voices. Every word they utter is law for the dragons; they cannot break it or their own magic will debilitate in order to submit them before their masters. The dragon's magic accommodates to that of his master; the more powerful the master is the more powerful the dragon is, but also more powerful the leash forced upon it is. So with a bitter gritting of his teeth Killgharrah settles down on his column watching as Merlin breathes forcefully trying to contain the torrent of magic flowing through his veins.

"_How could you?_" - Merlin recriminates the dragon trembling from the force of his anger and his magic - "_I spared your life after your murder attempt and you repay me by BETRAYING ME!_"

Another tremble of the walls make small rocks and sand to fall over the place at Merlin's yell. He might be talking telepathically with the dragon but the force of his feelings fuel his magic making it reverberate in the cave's stony walls.

Killgharrah refuses to bow his head before Merlin again, despite the strong force his lord's magic is inflecting on him, and when the brunt of it passes he releases a throaty chuckle taunting him.

"_What did you expect, warlock? Did you expect gratitude? Did you expect forgiveness?_"

Merlin doesn't know what he expected, but certainly not this kind of betrayal. He remembers a time when the Great Dragon was his only confident, his only ally, in a world full of darkness and hatred. But long gone are those days, washed away by lies, manipulations and betrayals. So he steels himself once again, this time ready to do what he should have done a long time ago.

"_I don't expect anything else from you, dragon_" - he spats feeling the dragon's magic bend at his force - "_I just have one question to ask you. Did you know about my son, about Emrys?_"

"_The bastard you had with the witch?_" - Killgharrah chuckles at how oblivious Merlin is about his destiny - "_That is a good question, indeed. I guess that you refer if I knew of him before you did, and before he was born_"

"_Answer the question, dragon_" - Merlin hisses losing every bit of his patience and letting his magic bounce on the walls showering them in small rocks, sand and sparks.

"_Sore subject, master?_" - the Great Dragon taunts as he watches Merlin's rapid breathing - "_I did_" - finally answers Killgharrah watching Merlin still in fury as he processes his words.

"_Since when?_" - spats Merlin trembling more furiously in outrage.

"_Since the beginning_" - the dragon responds with a wicked smile and a satisfied tone.

"_The beginning?_" - mumbles Merlin feeling his body go numb as he recalls all the times the dragon tried to get him away from Morgana, how he convinced him he should poisoned her - "_FROM THE BEGINNING_?"

Killgharrah watches in delight how Merlin loses control as his grip on his magic slackens allowing him room to attack once again moving his wings towards the warlock to throw him down the precipice. But Merlin doesn't even move as he sends the dragon crashing hard and loudly towards the walls trapping him there, as large as he is.

"_You knew she was my soulmate all the time, didn't you?_" - Merlin hisses tightening his mental grip on the dragon and crushing lightly his windpipe - "_You knew all along and I almost killed her!_"

"_Poetic, isn't it? Killed by the one person made for her, the one person supposed to protect her and to love her_" - the dragon continues to taunt with a raspy tone - "_But I almost like better the way things have turned. You lost her and you got her back, along with that magical bastard I had foreseen since the moment you set a foot in this city, and now you are going to lose her again but this time forever. The perfect revenge_"

"_She's not going to die, I won't allow it. I will stop it; I will stop you, all of you. And you won't be able to bother us anymore_" - threatens Merlin tightening his grip on the dragon almost chocking him.

"_There is only one way to end this, warlock. But you are not able to do it, you are too weak_" - Killgharrah manages to utter through his bindings.

"_That's where you are wrong, dragon_" - Merlin hisses narrowing his eyes at the dragon and moving his hand up slowly as his fingers close - "You don't know how far I would go to protect my family"

His last threat still floats in the air when a loud snap echoes in the walls ending the rapid breathing of the traitor dragon. Merlin alleviates the strong pressure of his bloody fingers on his palm and lets the heavy body of the Great Dragon fall down the precipice, not a threat to his family anymore.

Mordred surveys in glee the chaos in the city beneath him letting his powers run freely, without restrain, and enjoying the freedom it gives him to have his magic back. He lets it run rampant, to choose whatever it is it wants to do, he is just a vessel for it; a very happy vessel that cannot stop the mirth in his eyes at the suffering of Camelot's people or the happy smirk that seems to grow with each strike.

He started with ice, it seemed fitting; they were in winter after all, but it got boring after a while. It didn't seem fair that his mother and the dragon were going to have all the fun while he distracted everyone else from their true purpose. So he switched, if this was the only kind of revenge he was going to have, he was going to make it count. So dark and heavy clouds letting enormous icicles fall from their insides became a never-ending mantle of fire with ashes and flames falling down to the city. The frigid air turned blistering heat as furious flame whirls touched the ground smouldering everything in their path.

Mordred is so concentrated in his task, in the chaos he is creating, that he doesn't notice Arthur running to him at his back. Neither he notices the sharp knife he retrieves from his belt and throws at him with accurate aim.

Gwen screams in pain as a contraction hits her so hard she thinks she's being ripped from the inside. Sweat pours from every pore and big fat tears roll down her pale face in exhaustion.

Gaius watches in desperation how his queen writhes in agony on the bed as he shushes the crying little princess in his arms. There's nothing he can do to help them, either of them, so he silently prays to the Gods for Morgana to return quickly or they'll lose Gwen and the other baby.

Morgause is in heaven right now watching as the birthing mother loses blood steadily leaving her usual coloured skin pale and cold. A few more minutes and she'll bleed to death with her baby still inside her; so she strengthens the bindings she has created around the room from prevent Morgana entering the room as she pretends to tend to the barely conscious mother on the bed.

Morgana finally reaches the sturdy door of the royal chambers and throws her whole weight to it at high speed to open it but it doesn't move, not even an inch. Instead the door repels her throwing her flying to the other side of the corridor and she crashes hard into the wall, her slender body collapsing in a heap of velvet and silk.


	22. Chapter XXII: The final battle Part V

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the recognizable characters, they belong to their respective owners. I'm just having fun with them. Also, my first language isn't English so all the mistakes are my own as I don't have a beta, if you spot any please let me know so I can correct them as fast as possible. Thank you for reading and reviewing!

PS: The text in italics are thoughts.

I apologize for the fractured chapter, but "The Final Battle" was a monster of a chapter and it was easier to manage and to read this way.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER XXII: THE FINAL BATTLE Part V<strong>

Merlin looks at the never-ending darkness of the precipice, the same darkness that mere seconds before engulfed the enormous body of the dead Great Dragon. He surveys it suspiciously, almost waiting to see Killgharrah flying again; almost expecting him to attack him again. But seconds pass and the silence is deafening in his ears, so with a loud sigh he extends his hands over the hollow and starts to chant.

Thick columns of frost leave his hands and fall down the edge making the already cold temperature of the cave to drop further; but he doesn't notice, he's far too concentrated on his task to care.

Disposing of a dragon's body is never an easy task, not only because of their weight and length, but because of their magic. Once a dragon is dead its magic doesn't disappear all of the sudden. No, it evaporates slowly and steadily making the tomb of a dragon to be extremely volatile and dangerous due to the sulphur fumes of its decomposition and the sparks of its magic leaving the corpse.

Merlin has never buried a dragon before, and he certainly hasn't researched how to do so either; but it seems it's engrained in the dragon's lord magic how to do such deeds. So he keeps throwing frost down the precipice cooling down the scorching heat of the Great Dragon's corpse until he cannot feel vapour on his cheeks anymore.

The extensive use of his magic and all the anger he felt at the dragon's betrayal leave him exhausted and he walks slowly to the gate, stumbling upon the fallen rocks. Clutching the gate for support he looks behind him once again, as if saying goodbye, and with a last spell his eyes shine gold making the stone walls collapse with a tremor sealing the precipice and the cave forever.

The strong fall to the ground has let Morgana dizzy and hurting in every part of her body; but she cannot rest, she has to stop Morgause before she kills everyone inside that room, including her own son.

Morgana stands up slowly, hissing in pain and cleaning the dripping blood from her split lip with her uninjured hand, and walks to the door once again this time stopping mere inches before it to survey the binding that stops her from entering. She tries everything: shattering the door, destroying the walls; but her magic is useless. Morgause was always stronger than her. While her sister is aggressive by nature, Morgana is a protector. She prevents things from happening or fix them after they're broken. That's why she's a seer, that's why she's a healer. So she tries and tries, bitter tears running down her cheeks in frustration as she pounds the door with bloodied fists.

Gaius feels a tug on his robes and he tears his watery gaze from the birthing mother on the bed to the little warlock still hugging his leg in fear. Emrys looks at him with wide green eyes that turn constantly to the door as he signals it with his little index finger and mutters "Mama" in a barely audible voice. He realizes then that something is terribly wrong, and not only with the bleeding queen. Morgana should have returned long before; but the door is still closed, not moving.

Emrys is insistent but his gaze has returned to her oblivious "friend" as she moves around the queen, tending to her. Gaius narrows his eyes in a calculating manner watching closely to prove himself what his gut and Emrys' is telling him.

Mordred feels a sharp pain as the blade embeds to the hilt in his left shoulder abruptly making him stop his ministrations as he cries loudly in pain and collapses to his knees. The dark blanket of fire that hovered above Camelot disappears slowly, letting the rays of sun bring a little hope to its inhabitants, as its maker reaches clumsily behind him to pull the knife off of his body.

Ashes fall down on them, as feather like as snow, covering the ground a dusty grey. Arthur watches the fallen sorcerer suspiciously, careful of his every move, as he draws Excalibur out of its sheath and walks slowly to him. Mordred is dangerous and he demonstrates it by spinning quickly to him throwing his own knife at Arthur that barely has time to move to the side before it inserts in his neck.

Morgana gives a sharp kick to the wood in frustration accompanied by a loud scream when she suddenly feels warmth between her breasts. The chain holding the pendant on her neck is hot against her slippery fingers as she breaks it with a sharp pull freeing the glowing stone from its cloth cage. A wicked smile lights Morgana's face as she suddenly has an idea separating from the door and throwing the necklace to the ground with all her strength.

The yellow stone breaks from the impact letting the magic inside loose and looking for a new vessel. The spell protecting magic to enter the royal chambers is so strong that Morgause's old magic finds no other vessel available than Morgana, who welcomes it gladly inside her body.

The new surge of magic within her core feels strange. She feels light-headed and strong and the same time. Her eyes turn from crystal emerald to glowing gold as she accommodates it and uses it to burst both the bindings and the wooden door, finally seeing her evil sister beneath her meat suit.

Merlin pants in exertion once upstairs and lets his body slide down the wall, resting his forehead on his knees letting his tears soak his trousers. He knows it needed to be done; it was necessary to kill the dragon, once and for all, to protect his family and Camelot. With Killgharrah gone they won't be subjected to any kind of betrayal on his part ever again; but that doesn't make it any easier. He likes to think of himself as a very calm person, always in control of his powers; but when they consume him and open his dark side, he's just a mere spectator of the chaos it leaves on its wake.

He senses something strange on Morgana and his quiet crying stops abruptly as he looks at the ceiling in confusion. This brings him to their reality, a reality where screams and the roar of fire are taking control, and he stands up clumsily directing his steps towards the balcony. Morgana has everything under control, he has to help Arthur.

Mordred lets a yell of frustration escape his lips as he sees Arthur repelling his attack, but quickly recovers sending a strong wind his way to stop his advance. He'll be dammed if he lets a mere mortal outsmart him and defeat him.

Arthur closes his eyes to stop the wind from entering into his already watery eyes. He grits his teeth as he tries to fight the strong air trying to swept him to the wall but the pressure it's to hard and it pushes him backwards. Suddenly the wind stops and Arthur comes crashing, head first, to the stone floor. The knock disorients him and he watches with hooded and pained eyes as Mordred gets nearer stepping on his right wrist making him release the sword and leaving him at the sorcerer's mercy.

Gwen watches with wide eyes as the wood door of her chambers shatters showering them in splinters as Morgana throws the old midwife away from her and to the balcony doors, that break from the force.

Morgause is caught by surprise by the sudden entrance of her traitor sister and she's unable to stop her body from crashing painfully trough wood and glass letting her cover slip away. Her sudden reveal shocks Guinevere, that instantly tries to crawl further in the bed, away from her, as she clutches her baby bump in her trembling hands. But her smirk of satisfaction at the fear her presence brings to the people in the room freezes when she senses Morgana's improved magic and an angry yell escapes her thin lips as she throws a fire ball at her. But Morgana doesn't miss a beat, destroying the ball into a thousand little sparks that falls miserably to the floor as she pushes Morgause further down the balcony with a sharp move of her hands.

Gaius watches open-mouthed as Morgana walks eerily past them, almost floating, to the balcony; but Gwen's whimper brings his attention to his pained queen. He has to deliver the baby and keep Guinevere alive until Morgana defeats Morgause so he doesn't lose anymore time and kneels on the floor watching Merlin and Morgana's young son in the eyes as he positions his little arms to leave the newborn princess in his care. It's not ideal, but it's the only thing he can do.

"Well, well. Who do we have here?" - taunts Mordred stepping harder on Arthur's wrist about to make it snap - "It is king Arthur of Camelot in the flesh. Do you think you can defeat me, mortal?"

But Arthur doesn't respond he's too pained and too concentrated finding a way out of his predicament to hear anything else but his pounding heart and rapid breathing.

Mordred kneels on the ground, still holding Arthur's wrist with his foot, and holds his enemy's throat in his thin pale hand chocking the young warrior as he brings his face close to Arthur's.

"Any last words, my king?" - mocks Mordred tightening his grip on Arthur neck cutting his air supply.

"Yes, go to hell" - mumbles Arthur with his face red as he grabs impulse with his legs throwing his body upwards and knocking the young sorcerer in the head hard, making him releasing his grip.

Arthur stands up quickly, coughing as fresh air enters his needy lungs, and reaches for Excalibur. His whole body is buzzing with adrenaline and Mordred watches confused at how quickly the situation has changed while he feels the cold tip of the sword beneath his Adam's apple.

Morgause watches through narrowed brown eyes how her sister deflects all her attacks with her powers, with her own magic; the same magic she lost to Morgana's bastard son. She's seething as she feels her own magic against her body, hitting and bruising furiously, as Morgana pushes her further and further down the length of the balcony, towards the railway.

"You really are a traitor, dear sister" - spats Morgause moving subtly to the side trying to make Morgana move from the middle of the door - "You are not strong enough to defeat me. You need my magic to even have a chance!"

The noise of battling mixes with the piercing wail of Camelot's princess as Gaius looks worriedly at the exhausted and barely conscious body of Guinevere. It's exactly how Morgana described it to him: the pale and cold skin, the increasing pool of blood between the queen's legs. A shiver of fear travels up his old spine but he squashes it quickly; they count on him, they need him, to save Gwen and the baby and he'll be dammed if he fails. So with a few encouraging words commands Gwen to push, for the second time this morning.

Merlin finally reaches the top floor, his face ashen from the exertion, but he continues to run as fast as he can praying to the Gods that everyone else is alright and alive. The balcony doors are wide open so he storms inside only to stop himself to see Arthur losing his focus on the man at the tip of his sword.

Mordred seizes his opportunity throwing another strong gust of wind at Arthur making him lose his foot and bend periously over the railing. Arthur's falling catches Merlin's attention letting him enough room to transfigure into a raven flying far away from their reach as he watches a woman's body drop dead to the stone yard below.

Morgana sees her sister's intentions and doesn't move her stance an inch. Instead she strengthens the shield behind her in an effort to repel her should she fail to defeat her. She tries not to listen to her taunts either, she doesn't want to let her have that power over her; but it's easier said than done, especially after Morgause plants in her brain the dismembered and bloody image of her plans for her family in her mind. So, with a furious scream, she sends a lightning straight to her heart, concentrating in it all the magic cursing through her veins.

Morgause doesn't have time to react to her sister's abrupt attack; she doesn't even feel it, her body falling limply down the railing to the ground still sporting the cruel smirk she directed to Morgana.

"No!" - screams Merlin as he sees his best friend lose his balance over the railway.

His magic bends over, on instinct, stopping time around him and letting him run to Arthur grabbing him by his shirt before the world returns to its normal spin around them.

Arthur has closed his eyes tightly, bracing himself from the deadly impact he's about to receive, but he doesn't feel the wind around him as he falls. Instead he feels the air being knocked out of his lungs by a sharp elbow pressing in the middle of his chest.

He opens his eyes abruptly to find himself on an unconscious and pale Merlin. Arthur doesn't know how he's done it, and if he's honest he doesn't even want to know, but he thanks the Gods and Merlin to save him letting him meet his precious baby girl.

Gwen is tired, so tired she just want to give into the darkness to forget about this pain; but she knows if she does she'll probably never leave it's clutches again, and neither will her son, so she grits her teeth and stays strong pushing with all her forces.

The baby is almost out, but that doesn't diminishes Gaius' concern. He doesn't know what Morgause has done to them, but the baby is cold in his hands and Gwen keeps loosing more and more blood. Either way, he has to finish his job and pray for the best as he shares a worried glance with a blanched Morgana stumbling inside the room once again.

A loud chirp distracts Arthur when he's trying to take the body of his best friend into the safety of the castle. He stands up, looking cautiously over the railway, to see Morgause's dead body angled strangely on the ground a deep charred hole in the middle of her chest. The raven picks at her robes steadily, letting high-pitched chirps get carried away by the wind, until the loud entrance of Camelot's knights scare him away and he flies high in the sky.

Arthur knows what it means, and he knows he should be worried. They might have won a battle, but if Mordred has anything to say they haven't won the war yet. He should be furious about his failure, for letting him get away, but he just feels elation. They are alive; battered and wounded, yes, but alive. And they are together. So he grabs his best friend body and carries him inside the castle, a happy smile covering his lips as he listens to a baby's soft cries.


	23. Chapter XXIII: The handfastening

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the recognizable characters, they belong to their respective owners. I'm just having fun with them. Also, my first language isn't English so all the mistakes are my own as I don't have a beta, if you spot any please let me know so I can correct them as fast as possible. Thank you for reading and reviewing!

PS: The text in italics are thoughts.

Well, this story is officialy finished. It's been an amazing journey sharing this with all of you and I want to thank you for reviewing and I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER XXIII: THE HAND-FASTENING (Epilogue)<strong>

It's a clear and beautiful summer morning. The air is pure and warm and the sunlight filters through the leaves illuminating the path that crosses the forest.

Lancelot trots on the back of his black mare enjoying the sun and the light warmth, so different from the blistering heat of Camelot. He's riding leisurely enjoying the scenery and the laughs that come from the carriage before him, the same carriage he was assigned to guard.

It's been a long year; a long and very adventurous year filled with revelations and battles, pain and joy. He cannot believe that exactly one year ago he was riding down this same road and he found the two people that changed their lives forever. He almost can see Emrys appearing between the leaves and wowing him with his magic as Morgana speeds right after her son worried. But now it's different; things have changed for the better and he cannot help but smile as he hears her tinkling laugh followed by her son's and two babies' ones.

Gwen watches in amusement, sitting comfortably on the carriage's plush seats, as Morgana teaches Emrys how to tickle Gaila's little stomach carefully nested in Gaius' arms, eliciting loud laughs to escape her soft red lips. Seeing and hearing her sister's mirth Aidan claps loudly and accompanies her laughs trying to reach the other side of the carriage as she holds him gently in her lap.

She cannot believe that she's there to enjoy this precious beautiful moments with her children. After Aidan's birth she thought she was going to die and not just from blood loss. Contrary to his twin sister Aidan didn't cry or fussed after he was born, he was still and quiet and Gwen's heart stopped for a second as she screamed at Morgana and Gaius to do something as black spots danced in her pupils. But he made it, he is a warrior just like his father, and she got to hear his strong cries right before the darkness consumed her. It took her months to recover her strength after her near death; she's still too weak to ride on a horse, but she's recovering and enjoying life with her husband and children by her side.

Arthur rides slowly before the carriage, side by side with Merlin, a big smile covering his face as he hears his children and nephew laugh behind him. The day they were born was the best and the worst of his life at the same time. To this day he cannot describe the elation and the terror he felt when they entered the world. He stills has nightmares of his wife's pale and cold body covered in sweat, tears and blood lying still on their bed. His whole world imploded around him as he watched the exhausted figures of his sister and best friend doing their best to keep the only woman he has ever loved alive; the only thing he could do was sit and wait, sit and wait holding the small and warm bodies of his children tight to his chest.

Two children. Yes, he still remembers the shock after seeing them for the first time. It was a surprise, a huge and very welcomed surprise, especially after Gaius informed them that they probably wouldn't be able to have anymore after Gwen's scary birth. But he doesn't care, he doesn't need anymore children to feel complete; he has enough seeing his little boy and his little girl smile at him when he tucks them at night with Gwen embracing his back.

Arthur sees by the corner of his eye as Merlin tenses beside him as they pass the spot where they found Morgana's blood a year ago. The spot doesn't resemble a war zone anymore, everything is restored to its own place, but he doesn't think his best friend will ever be able to forget that day for the rest of his life.

Merlin watches anxiously at the carriage behind him sensing Morgana and Emrys safe within it. He tries to keep the bad mood and bad feelings out of his system, they are travelling down this road for a joyful reason after all. Slowly and helped by Morgana's reassuring words in his mind he relaxes enough to finish their trip without storming inside the carriage to hold his family in his arms.

He hasn't been able to be away from them since the attack; he has to have them always in his sight, just as far from him to still be able to touch them with the tips of his fingers. Morgana is very patient with his paranoia, always reassuring him of their safety, always comforting him after waking up covered in sweat and with tears rolling down his cheeks. Thank the Gods for her, otherwise the would be crazy by now.

The battle against Killgharrah almost drained him; he had never felt that awful sensation in his life before and he doesn't want to ever feel that again. But he kept pushing further, they weren't out of the woods yet. Saving Arthur from falling down the balcony took the last of his strength away. He doesn't remember anything else until he woke up at Arthur's insistence to see Gwen barely alive and covered in flood. Fear pumped in his veins thinking they were too late but he did everything he could, helping Morgana perform healing spells lending her as much magic as he still possessed. After hearing Gwen's sharp intake of breath his mind is completely blank.

He recovered slowly and Morgana proved to be a very loving nurse catering to his every need even before he told her. Emrys didn't want to separate from then either, his little mind still scarred after everything he had seen and Merlin just let him lounge in bed with him while he has resting.

He cannot believe how big he has gotten, how smart and how powerful. A proud smile lights his eyes as he remembers his birthday, the first one he celebrated with them. Arthur almost made it an official feast, the whole kingdom celebrating the birth of his son.

They finally reach their destination and Arthur and Merlin dismount quickly walking to the carriage to help both their women and children out.

Morgana grabs Merlin's hand tightly as she touches solid ground once again. She's slightly dizzy and tired, has been for a few weeks already, and the bumpy trip hasn't help. Although enjoying laughs with her son, nephew and niece had made time time fly by.

She doesn't let go of his hand as they walk slowly down the path near the pond, Emrys running wild before them and Arthur and Gwen behind them carrying their children in their arms. Sometimes she cannot believe how fast this year has fled by, but watching how grown up and happy Emrys is she thanks the Gods for her lucky star.

Merlin's hand tightens around her when the small temple by the pond, Emrys and Morgana's old house, appear before them. It's exactly how she remembers it; old grey stone walls covered in moss, the calm water of the pond licking its clapped-out pier.

Merlin watches with sadness present in his eyes around him not sharing his son's excitement to be in this place still full of memories of the life they lived away from him as most of their belongings still litter the place. A warm caress in his cheek, followed by Morgana's sweet lips on his, breaks him out of his revelry when he spots a wooden crib in the corner.

"_I am so sorry, Merlin_" - whispers in shame Morgana's voice in his mind.

"_Don't dwell on in, my love_" - he responds softly, feeling guilty from bringing back those feelings to Morgana - "_We will take it with us, we might need it again someday_".

Morgana's loud laugh makes everyone in the room turn towards the couple making her cheeks flush in embarrassement but they continue with their tasks around them after a chuckle, letting them lose themselves in their own private world as Morgana leds Merlin around the small temple showing him every little memory and quirk of the place.

Gwen and Gaius share a laugh as they watch Camelot's king and best warrior wrestle with garlands and cloths as they prepare everything for most especial day in the life the couple of sorcerers inside the house. Arthur insisted they had a formal wedding before Camelot's people; he wanted to share his joy of that union with his people, but they insisted in having a private one much to his dismay. Only the closest to them would be present at their hand-fastening, although they'll share a feast with the rest of Camelot after. He was mad at their decision; after the time it took for them to be together and now they were shy about it, but Gwen finally convince him it was how they were so he went with it.

On the nights Morgana spent away from Merlin she always dreamt of marrying the love of her life in that house, facing the pond, with their son tying their hands together for all eternity. She always thought it was a nice dream, but unachievable; and now she's there again, with Merlin at her side and their son running before them, and tears make her eyes shine as she rests her head on his shoulder with a big smile on her face while they watch their friends and family arrange everything around them.

Arthur commands everyone happily to the pier where everything is ready for the show to begin, so he grabs Gaila in his arms and settles by Gwen facing the pond more than ready to see his best friend make his sister an honest woman.

Gaius waits patiently under the flower arch, bursting with life and smell thanks to Merlin's nervous magic, for Morgana to walk to them in her ethereal white dress conducted by a smiling Emrys. He has been waiting this moment from the time a distressed Merlin laid Morgana's unconscious body carefully on his bed and now that it's finally here tears pool in his old eyes.

Merlin and Morgana hold hands as they face Gaius that starts to recite the old vows of love, loyalty and protection; but they aren't listening, they are more than happy to just smile and nod tightening their grip on one another.

Gwen cannot hold her tears of joy when she sees Gaius laying the silk ribbon around their joined hands, breaking and tying magically around them joining the couple of sorcerers for all eternity making them, finally, one.

Lancelot claps loudly, followed as best as they can by Arthur and Gwen, when the ceremony is over and Merlin grabs his new bride by the waist sealing their eternal vows with a deep kiss.

"_Morgause was right in one thing, my wife_" - murmurs Merlin in Morgana's mind deepening their kiss - _"This has just begun_".


End file.
